Seduction of Darkness
by Xenane
Summary: TRADUCTION de Poisoned Ink898. Voldemort est un Veela et recheche son compagnon. Slash HPLV.
1. Prince Veela

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : ** lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**_Chapitre 1 : Prince Veela_**

Une femme hurlait dans un lit à baldaquin, les mains accrochées aux draps, les agrippant fermement. Elle transpirait de partout, ses cheveux ébènes mouillés, collaient à son front. Sur le lit, à côté de cette femme hurlant de douleur, se trouvait un homme, ses mains tenant fermement celles de la jeune femme, il lui murmurait des mots réconfortants essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Cet homme était habillé d'une robe blanche dont les bords étaient recouverts d'or. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, et il portait une Couronne Dorée ornée de diamants et de pierres rares.

Soudain la tension de la jeune femme augmenta. Quelques instants plus tard le cri d'un nourrisson s'élevait dans la pièce.

L'homme pris le bébé et le posa délicatement dans les bras de la jeune mère.

La mère berçait doucement son bébé dans ses bras, regardant l'homme présent à ses côtés.

- Comment allons-nous l'appeler?

L'homme caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi pas Amir ?

Le bébé rit nerveusement et roucoula à l'attente de son nom.

La jeune femme souriait :

- Regarde comme il aime ce nom.

L'expression de la jeune femme changea subitement, passant de l'affection à la nervosité.

-Qu'allons nous faire Laird? Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous aurions un enfant.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, accompagnant la réflexion du jeune homme. Toujours en regardant son bébé, l'homme parut hésitant :

-Je ne sais pas Jacinda. Tu es au courant pour le mariage arrangé par Raina. N'y vas pas. Après tout, je suis le Prince Veela. Et nous savons tous que les Veela ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul enfant au cours de leur vie. Le peuple suspectera beaucoup trop Amir, puisque cette grossesse n'a pas été annoncée.

Le jeune homme reprit après quelques instants :

-Je t'aime Jacinda et j'aime Amir. Mais nous devrons envoyer notre enfant quelque part si nous voulons éviter des conflits dans le royaume.

La jeune femme arqua les sourcils, semblant hésiter :

Je ne sais pas Laird. N'existe-t-il pas une autre solution. C'est mon fils. C'est le tien aussi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans un quelconque orphelinat. Tu sais comment cela peut être mauvais pour lui…

Le Prince la regarda avec regret :

- Je souhaite qu'il y ait une autre solution. Mais il n'y en a pas. Tu sais comment la Reine Raina peut être observatrice. Mais je te promets que je l'enverrais dans un endroit sûr, Jacinda, je te le promets.

- Mais je…

-Jacinda, nous devons le faire, pour le peuple Veela. Si Raina découvre pour le bébé, elle le tuera certainement. Jacinda, je ne peux avoir qu'un seul enfant, et je ne veux pas que le jour où je meurs, mon peuple s'entretue pour savoir à qui reviendra la couronne. Je t'en prie …

-Je … bien. Mais promets que tu l'envoie dans un endroit sûr.

Le prince embrassa doucement la jeune femme.

-Je te le promets, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Quelque part, un homme moldu ouvrait la porte pour trouver un bébé enroulé dans des couvertures, couvertures dont dépassait un bout de papier. Il déplia la note.

_S'il vous plait, occupez vous de lui._

-Bizarre ! Qui déposerait un bébé au pied de notre porte d'entrée ?

Une femme apparue à son tour à l'entrée de la porte.

-Chéri, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

L'homme regarda sa femme.

-Quelqu'un a déposé un bébé sur le seuil de notre porte, il y avait ce mot avec, dit il tout en tendant le dit mot à sa femme.

La femme lisait le mot, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fil de sa lecture.

-Tom, je t'en prie, gardons le avec nous ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant même si je savais que je ne pourrais jamais enfanter. S'il te plait…

L'homme souriait en regardant sa femme s'extasier

-Bien sûr. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

La femme sauta pratiquement de joie.

-Il s'appellera Tom, comme toi. Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Doux seize ans

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**_Chapitre 2 : Doux Seize ans _**

Harry Potter reposait la tête entre ses bras et fixait l'horloge. Ses yeux fixaient l'aiguille qui se déplaçait.

5…4…

Il murmurait le décompte des dernières secondes restantes avant minuit.

3…2…1…

Un hibou venait d'arriver par la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher. Harry sourit. Il avait enfin 16 ans. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à passer avant de pouvoir exercer sa magie dès qu'il le voudrait.

Harry se leva de son lit à baldaquin et marcha vers la fenêtre.

Cet été était le meilleur de tout ceux qu'il avait passé jusqu'à maintenant et pour cause: Dumbledore lui avait permis de rester à Poudlard. Le Directeur avait en effet réalisé que les protections autour de la maison des Dursley n'étaient plus efficaces depuis que Voldemort avait utilisé le sang du Survivant pour renaître. Harry avait voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur quand Dumbledore avait reconnu qu'il avait laissé ce dernier retourner chez les Dursley l'été dernier parce qu'il avait OUBLIE les règles de protection. Ce vieux bâtard avait pourtant toujours su comment les Dursley le traitaient ! La première lettre de Poudlard qu'il avait reçu était quand même adressée au placard sous l'escalier !

Dumbledore lui avait donné une chambre privée depuis le début des vacances afin qu'Harry dispose de plus d'intimité. Mais Harry était sûr que c'était juste parce qu'il était le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Dumbledore lui disait que c'était parce qu'il prenait soin de lui. Mais Harry connaissait la vérité. Il était juste un outil pour Dumbledore. Un pion. Une fois qu'Harry se serait débarrassé de Voldemort, Dumbledore l'enverrait probablement à Azkaban pour meurtre.

Harry soupira et détacha le paquet de la patte du hibou. Il était de Drago. Lui et Drago étaient devenus de bons amis lors du dernier mois à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron ne le savaient pas évidement et s'ils l'apprenaient, il se ferait probablement hurler dessus. Harry prit la carte d'anniversaire qui dépassait de l'emballage et le collier en forme de serpent que Drago lui avait envoyé. Il sourit et écrivit une note de remerciement à Drago. Ceci fait, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un marteler la porte de sa chambre.

-Harry …. Harry réveille toi !

Harry grogna et roula sur le côté. Il marmonna quelque chose indistinctement.

-HARRY !

Harry grogna encore et se leva pour ouvrir la porte à Ron tout excité.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

-Merci Ron

-Viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Harry laissa Ron le traîner jusqu'à la Grand Salle où il se retrouva confronté aux maudits yeux scintillant de Dumbledore qui le fixait.

Il s'assit et remplit son assiette d'œuf et de saucisses.

-Hermione vient à la fête ce soir , marmonna Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture. « Il y aura tout le monde, Dumbledore a invité Remus, tous les professeurs, le ministre … » Ron avala. « Et il a pratiquement invité tout les élèves. Sauf les Serpentards bien sûr. »

-Quoi ? La bouche d'Harry venait de se refermer brusquement. « Nous allons faire une fête ? Je vais avoir une fête pour MON anniversaire ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je pensais que quelqu'un t'avait prévenu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire avant. Harry semblait triste tout d'un coup.

-Quoi….jamais ?

-Les Dursley avait tendance à ….oublier mon anniversaire.

-Oh, ben attend de voir la fête que tu vas avoir ici. Elle va être ENORME. Il y aura un gâteau et tout le reste. Fred et George seront là bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas faire une fête sans eux. Ca va être génial. Regarde juste ce que tu manges ou bois, avec eux on ne sait jamais…

Harry dévisagea un instant Ron, totalement excité, parler de sa fête. Ron ne s'était même pas soucié du fait que les Dursley l'avaient toujours négligé. Personne ne s'en souciait, sauf Drago. La seule chose qui intéressait les gens c'était qu'il soit suffisamment entrainé pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

-Harry? Harry? HARRY!

Harry fut dérangé loin de ses pensées.

-Ouais ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, rien je pensais c'est tout.

-A propos de quoi ? Oh ….quelle est la petite chanceuse ? Euh non, plutôt, qui est ce garçon si chanceux ?

-Ron, je ne pensais pas à un garçon.

-Tu es sûr, tu étais tellement loin…

-Oui je sûr. Et au fait, comment sais tu que je suis gay ?

-Hermione me l'a dit.

Harry jura silencieusement. Hermione avait promis de ne le dire à personne. Et apparemment, Hermione ne pensait que son petit ami appartienne à cette catégorie.

-Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Ca ne te déranges pas ?

-Ouais, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre les filles et les garçons. Tu es toujours mon ami et je dois respecter ton choix.

Hermione influence sensiblement Ron. Décidément, pensa Harry, il passe beaucoup trop de temps ensemble tout les deux.

-Merci

-C'est normal. Au fait, prêt pour un nouvel entrainement ?

Ron s'entrainait avec Harry. Mais ils ne faisaient pas la même chose, l'entrainement d'Harry était beaucoup plus difficile et il s'entrainait avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry soupira. Il devait s'entrainer même le jour de son anniversaire.

-Bien sûr. On y va ?

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry était complètement serré par la foule. Soudain deux bras entourèrent sa tête, l'étouffant presque :

-Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

- Euh…Hermione ? Ca t'ennuierait pas de me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Regarde la fête ! C'est super. Hermione rigola nerveusement. Le professeur Dumbledore a invité tout le monde ! Alors comment se passent tes vacances ?

- Mieux que chez les Dursley. Je dois m'entrainer tout l'été afin d'être prêt pour le combat avec Voldemort.

- Mes vacances sont vraiment superbes. Mes parents ont pris une location aux îles Fidji et maintenant j'ai un très joli bronzage. Et je me suis percé le nombril. C'était douloureux, mais ça valait le coup. Oh regarde, du gâteau glacé, je vais me dépêcher d'en prendre maintenant avant qu'il n'y en ait plus…on se revoit plus tard Harry.

Hermione courra rapidement vers le gâteau.

Harry aperçu les jumeaux et alla à leur rencontre.

-Salut les gars. Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Harry, camarade. Ca fait…

-…. plaisir de te voir. . Les affaires…

-….vont très bien. Nous déposons notre part…

-…. de profit dans notre propre compte à Gringott !

-Et sinon la fête vous plait ?

-C'est une superbe fête, camarade ! On a changé les cheveux de Snape en….

-….. punk. Snape était …

-….furieux. Mais il ne pouvait…

-…rien faire, donc il a juste…

-….hurlé Nous….

-…voulons juste tester de nouveaux produits…

-…sur Maugrey. Regarde Harry…

Harry se retourna pour regarder Maugrey. Il chuchotait quelque chose à Remus et Kingsley. Soudain ces chuchotements se transformèrent en grognements et Remus s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit une queue touffue apparaitre et commencer à grandir. Tous les gens autour éclataient de rire.

-Harry ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? appela Ginny

- Je vais bien.

-Moi je passe de superbes vacances. En fait, je regarde surtout les plaisanteries de Fred et George. Si tu avais vu quand Maman est intervenue, c'était hilarant. Oh, j'adore cette chanson, tu viens danser ?

- Bien sur.

Harry entraina Ginny sur la piste de danse et commença à danser. Merci Dieu pour les cours de danse que m'a donné Hermione. Autrement, je serais vraiment entrain de me ridiculiser.

_Its early in the morning_

_And my heart is really lonely_

_Just thinkin bout you baby_

_Got me twisted in the head_

_And I dont know how to take it_

_But its driving me so crazy_

_I dont know if its right_

_I'm tossin turning in my bed_

_Its 5 oclock in the morning_

_And I still cant sleep_

_Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me_

_Weak..._

_I'm feeling hopeless in my home_

_I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love_

_Baby..._

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

_Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right_

_I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind_

_So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together_

_We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man_

_Baby I wish you'd understand_

_Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can_

_Its 5 oclock in the morning_

_And I still cant sleep_

_Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me_

_Weak..._

_I'm feeling hopeless at home_

_I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

_I love the way u freaky like that_

_I love the way u freaky like that_

_I love the way u freaky like that_

_Its an obsession_

_Hold up let me dream_

_Shorty got me feelin less supreme_

_Where my candy, where my cream_

_Got your boy feel less supreme_

_Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent_

_Loving everything your representing_

_Got alot of money, I love to spend it_

_And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream_

_You're my blessin when I'm stressin_

_My superfly beauty queen_

_I'm gonna keep it saucy_

_Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong?_

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)_

_Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

_Amor_

_(A/N : c'est une chanson est Obsession de Frankie J et BabyBash)_

Quand Ginny lui redemanda de danser avec elle, Harry pensa que c'était vraiment une superbe fête d'anniversaire.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry suffoqua lorsqu'il senti des mains douces le caresser sur tout le corps. Quelqu'un était sur lui, et il sentit de douces lèvres recouvrir les siennes dans un baiser léger. Les mains se posaient maintenant sur sa joue et la caressaient doucement. Harry croisa ses yeux, des yeux rouges sangs où il ne pu lire qu'amour, désir et affection.

-Je t'aime Harry. Tu es magnifique……et tu es mien.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, haletant dans ses couvertures. Sa cicatrice le démangeait. Dieu, il avait rêvé de Voldemort. Il avait rêvé de Voldemort l'embrassant lui.

NON, il n'avait PAS rêvé de Voldemort l'embrassant. C'était encore une moquerie que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !


	3. Héritage Veela

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction.

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite ! Certains ont rencontré des problèmes pour lire les chapitres, je viens de les republier corrigés ! Si vous rencontrez toujours des problèmes avec les chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir ! Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 3, qui est beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je vous raconte ! Bonne lecture !

_Pensée de Voldemort_

**_Chapitre 3 : Héritage Veela_**

Voldemort était heureux.

Aussi heureux qu'un Seigneur Noir peut l'être. Depuis des années déjà, il avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. Et chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Mais aujourd'hui il avait le plan parfait. Il s'assurerait que cela n'échouerait pas. S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait même en finir avec le Garçon-qui-allait-bientôt-mourir. Si ces idiots étaient assez stupides pour le laisser à Poudlard, il en profiterait.

Voldemort grogna et appela ses serviteurs.

- Queudver ! aboya-t-il.

La vue de son serviteur petit et décharné, recroquevillé devant son trône le réjouit encore plus.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, grinça Queudver qui recula, transpercé par le regard pourpre et impénétrable de son Maître.

- Donne-moi ton bras.

Queudver trébucha en avançant, tremblant, il retroussa ses manches et présenta son bras à son Maître. Voldemort ricana et s'empara du bras de son serviteur avec force. Il le tordit et appuya de son long doigt pâle sur la Marque des ténèbres.

Queudver ferma les yeux et détourna sa tête de la vue de son bras. Son visage était tordu de douleur, il haletait et se lamentait mais n'osait pas crier.

Voldemort garda son doigt sur la Marque ignorant les plaintes de Queudver. Après une minute, il enleva son doigt du bras, satisfait d'apercevoir du sang ressortir du tatouage. Il repoussa le corps tremblant de son serviteur, au sol, loin de son trône.

Des Mangemorts habillés de longues robes noires, le visage caché par un masque blanc, venaient d'apparaître devant le trône de leur Seigneur. Tous alignés et agenouillés devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, embrassant chacun leur tour l'ourlet de ses robes avant de reculer pour regagner silencieusement leur place dans la salle.

Voldemort attendit que tout ses Mangemorts soient présents et ricana froidement lorsqu'ils reculèrent tous au son de sa voix.

- Severus, siffla Voldemort.

Le Mangemort appelé s'avança imperturbable vers le trône et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- La potion est-elle finie ?

- La potion devrait être finie dans une heure, mon Seigneur.

- Bien. Je veux que tu fasses avaler cette potion à Dumbledore, peu importe la façon. Mais ne le blesse pas. Est-ce clair ?

Severus s'arrêta une seconde, laissant la dernière phrase s'imprégner dans sa tête.

- Oui mon Seigneur.

Les yeux de Voldemort observèrent ceux sombres de Severus. Il le dévisagea longtemps, comme s'il lisait profondément en lui. Finalement il transféra son regard sur un autre Mangemort.

- Lucius, œuvres-tu toujours au ministère ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Fudge ne croit toujours pas à votre retour, donc ils ne sont absolument pas préparer à vous combattre.

- Parfait.

Un sourire particulièrement cruel apparu sur son visage.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Queudver haletait en se rendant le plus rapidement possible au quartier de son maître. S'arrêtant devant l'immense porte en chêne, il toqua timidement.

Voldemort grogna dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce que le rat lui voulait à cette heure ?

Il ouvrit la porte, une expression des plus malveillantes sur son visage.

- Que veux-tu ? siffla t-il avec colère.

- Mon Seigneur, la voix de Queudver était à peine audible. Il y a un vieil homme à l'intérieur du château. Il veut vous parler.

- C'est l'un des membres de l'ordre secret de Dumbledore ?

- Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que nous connaissons, Maître.

Voldemort grogna et retourna dans sa chambre.

- Vas le voir. Emmène le dans la Salle du Trône. Je serais là-bas dans dix minutes.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Les énormes portes en chêne s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un serpent précédant un homme dont les yeux rouges semblaient identiques à ceux du reptile. L'autre homme qui avait attendu patiemment dans la salle son arrivée, s'inclina pendant que l'homme s'installait sur son trône.

Voldemort regarda le vieil homme soigneusement. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres humains qu'il avait déjà vus. Bien qu'il ait une longue barbe blanche, sa peau était aussi pâle que le clair de lune et sans aucune ride. Ses yeux bleus glacés semblaient irradier de pouvoir, et sa peau semblait luire dans l'obscurité. Il portait une simple robe blanche mais qui lui allait à la perfection, laissant entrevoir des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Voldemort frissonna. Il devait reconnaître que le vieil home était….attrayant.

- Qui est tu ? siffla dangereusement Voldemort de son trône.

- Je suis le gardien des secrets du Roi des Veela, vôtre Grandeur.

Le vieil homme répondu soigneusement, les yeux brillant de respect.

L'intérêt de Voldemort.se réveilla. Il savait que les Veela étaient des créatures très puissantes, les Nobles Veela étaient extrêmement puissants. Ils pouvaient se battre et probablement gagner un duel comme lui. Si un Noble Veela lui avait envoyé un message, sans même prendre en compte que celui-ci était le gardien des secrets du Roi des Veela, ça devait être important.

S'il pouvait amener les Veela dans son camp, sa victoire serait assurée.

Un sourire froid apparu sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- De quoi votre Roi veut-il discuter ? De la guerre, peut-être ?

- Non, Votre Grandeur. C'est de vous.

_Moi ? Que me veulent-ils ? S'ils veulent que j'épouse une de leurs princesses…..et pourquoi il m'appelle Votre Grandeur ?_

Voldemort plissa les yeux de suspicion.

- Oh !

- Commençons par le commencement….

_Oh Salazard, je sens que ça va être une très longue histoire…_

Voldemort conjura du thé pour lui et son visiteur.

Le vieil homme but son thé d'une traite et commença à parler :

- Il y a cinquante ans, la Reine Raina a épousé le roi Laird, le Roi actuel du peuple Veela. C'était un mariage arrangé. La Reine n'était pas la compagne du Roi Laird. Bien que le Roi avait quelques sentiments pour la Reine, il ne l'aimait pas.

_Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'entendre l'histoire de la famille Malefoy !_

- Ils ont vécu paisiblement au Palais pendant un an, jusqu'au jour où le Roi pris une nouvelle servante du nom de Jacinda. Le Roi découvrit rapidement qu'elle était sa vraie compagne et l'installa dans un endroit secret où il commença à l'aimer. Un an plus tard, Jacinda fut enceinte. Quand l'enfant est né, il ne pu l'annoncer parce qu'un Veela ne peut avoir qu'un seul enfant dans sa vie, ainsi les nouveau-nés n'étaient pas nombreux et ne passaient donc pas inaperçus. Le Roi fut donc obligé de placer son jeune héritier dans une famille moldue. Maintenant le Roi se fait vieux, il doit prendre sa retraite et nous devons trouver son jeune héritier pour qu'il devienne à son tour le Roi du peuple Veela.

Voldemort grogna intérieurement. C'était un gros problème qu'il devait régler rapidement.

Il ricana face au vieil homme.

- Donc vous voulez que je retrouve ce jeune héritier pour vous ?

Le vieil homme ne bougeait plus, ses doigts convulsaient nerveusement. Les yeux de Voldemort se réduisirent encore plus.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devez encore connaître, Vôtre Grandeur. La famille de moldu auquel le Roi Laird a confié son enfant portait le nom de Riddle. Et ils ont nommé le prince Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort recracha brusquement le thé de sa bouche.

_MOI ? UN PRINCE VEELA ? IL PLAISANTE ?_

Voldemort se rapprocha du vieil homme, ne se tenant plus qu'à un pouce de lui.

- Vieil idiot ? Es-tu aveugle ? Ai-je l'air d'un Veela ?

Le vieil homme regarda le prince Veela.

Voldemort avait la peau sur les os. Il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre instant, mais son apparence ne semblait pas affecter l'aura puissante de pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Son visage était sec et ridé et un côté de son cou n'était pas recouvert de peau. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et sinistres. En rien, Lord Voldemort ne ressemblait à un Veela. Il avait l'air d'un humain.

- Non, pas encore. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes le Prince Veela, Votre Grandeur.

Voldemort grogna devant lui et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

_Peut-être qu'être un Prince Veela n'est pas mauvais. Je pourrais plus facilement conquérir le monde._

- Bien. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me le dire maintenant ?

- Votre Grandeur. Nous avons découvert que votre compagnon allait avoir savoir seize ans à minuit.

_MON COMPAGNON ! Non, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. C'est MAUVAIS !_

- Compagnon ?

- Oui Votre Grandeur, votre compagnon. Chaque Veela en a un. Un Veela normal ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Un Noble Veela deviendra fou sans son compagnon, mais ils résistent plus longtemps à la folie.

_Attends une seconde. Il est seulement âgé de seize ans ? J'ai un compagnon de seize ans ? Bien, je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas seulement un meurtrier, je suis aussi un pervers !_

- Quand pourrais-je monter sur le trône ? Siffla Voldemort

- Votre Grandeur, vous ne pouvez monter sur le trône sans votre compagnon. Le Roi Laird n'avait pas trouvé son compagnon, alors le conseil à décider de mentir en faisant de la Reine Raina, sa compagne. Mais le conseil sait déjà que vous avez un compagnon qui est ici, vous ne pouvez donc prendre la couronne sans votre compagnon à vos côtés.

Voldemort grogna encore. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Vous feriez mieux de dire la vérité, vieil homme. Vous pouvez rester au manoir pour cette nuit. Nous verrons ce qui arrive demain.

Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu.

- Twincky, mène cet homme dans l'aile des invités.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Il lui caressait la cuisse. La personne sous lui se tortillait, poussant un gémissant profond. Il releva la tête et caressa la joue de la personne doucement. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent des yeux verts Emeraudes. Il recouvra les lèvres de son partenaire en un doux baiser. L'autre personne répondit timidement. Voldemort termina le baiser et chuchota dans l'oreille de son partenaire.

- Je t'aime Harry. Tu es mien.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Voldemort se réveilla brusquement dans son lit de soie. Il haletait comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Son corps était complètement excité. Il savait précisément qui était son compagnon.

- Merde. Chuchota t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.


	4. Le plan

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

**Merci beaucoup à ingrid.94, Seddy, la-shinegami, Dreydrey, crystal d'avalon, elisabeth91, Sahada, Flore Jade, zaika, Lady Ange Shadow, Egwene Al' Vere, Jully Reed, Eeva, adenoide, Alice Jedusor, 666Naku, blueyeshot3, Dreydrey, Alatariel fellagunt, et à ma chérie pour vos reviews. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.**

**_Chapitre 4 : Le plan_**

**__**

Harry Potter était effrayé. Depuis son anniversaire, son lien avec Voldemort semblait plus fort que jamais. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, mais il pouvait ressentir tous les sentiments de Voldemort. Il n'avait également plus de visions de Voldemort, mais plutôt des rêves. Des rêves érotiques.

Il n'aimait pas le jeu auquel jouait Voldemort. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Est qu'il essayait de le séduire ? Harry rigola. Ouais bien sur, Voldemort et lui, quel couple attendrissant !

Harry se frotta les yeux tout en sortant du lit. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de sa sixième année et il n'était en rien excité.

Harry trébucha vers son placard et s'empara d'une paire de jeans bleues et d'une chemise blanche. Hermione et Ginny l'avait trainé dans Londres moldu une semaine après son anniversaire. Ils étaient allés dans des dizaines de magasins et à la fin de la journée Harry se retrouvait avec une toute nouvelle garde robe.

Il se tenait devant le miroir avec son peigne. Il commença à s'en servir avec difficulté. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à coiffer ses cheveux. Le visage désespéré, il déposa le peigne, secoua la tête et sortit de sa chambre par l'ouverture qu'avait libéré le portrait.

La Grande Salle était plus en désordre que jamais. Les œufs volaient partout et les gens lançaient de la nourriture aux autres.

_**Oups ! Un combat de nourriture ! Il est trop tard pour ressortir ?**_

Les professeurs semblaient trop se réjouirent du spectacle pour l'arrêter. Sauf Snape, bien sûr. Le visage de Snape semblait devenir violet et il lançait des malédictions partout. Mais cela ne rendit le combat de nourriture que pire encore. Au moment où Harry entra dans la salle, il fut recouvert de pudding au chocolat.

Harry afficha un air maussade et s'empara de quelques caramels.

- Qui a lancé ça ?

Le hall se fit silencieux. Harry pouvait sentir les centaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. Il regarda autour de lui. Pratiquement toutes les filles et une grande partie des garçons le dévisageaient avec désir et convoitise.

Harry se retourna surpris et parti s'asseoir à place. Etait ce une partie du plan de Voldemort ? La pensée du nom de Voldemort était suffisante pour lui déclencher des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**_Depuis quand son nom lui semblait-il si sexy ? Quoi ? Non, Non, NON, NON ! Ai-je pensé que Voldemort était sexy ? Il n'est PAS SEXY ! C'est un bâtard sans aucune pitié et ses yeux rouges, cruels, pétrifiants, magnifiques….NON ! Ces yeux ne sont PAS magnifiques._**

Harry grogna. Depuis le mois dernier, sa petite voix intérieure n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il était complètement insensé. Sa tête et lui allaient avoir une LONGUE conversation après ceci.

Harry était parti s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, essayant d'ignorer au mieux les regards de ses camarades de maison et ceux des autres étudiants.

Harry lécha le caramel présent sur son doigt puis suça ce dernier. Il sortit sa langue pour attraper le caramel dégoulinant. Le chocolat coulant toujours sur ses vêtements. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche après son petit déjeuner.

Blaise laissa tomber sa pomme et ouvrit sa bouche sous le choc. Subjugué par un Harry Potter beau et magnifique qui se tenait au centre de la Grande Salle, recouvert de chocolat.

Il devait admettre que Harry avait bien grandi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en première année. Sa chemise blanche moulante et son jeans bleu léger ne faisaient rien pour cacher ses membres musclés et son ventre plat, formés par une longue et dure pratique de Quidditch. Ses yeux verts étincelants ressortaient de son visage, contrastant avec sa peau blanche crémeuse. La peau de Harry brillait presque à la lumière du soleil, le rendant encore plus beau. Ses lèvres roses et pleines étaient une tentation. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages et doux, et lui donnaient l'air de quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir du lit et qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de les brosser. Le garçon transpirait le sexe. Aves le chocolat dégoulinant de ses vêtements et la façon dont il léchait son doigt, Blaise eu besoin de tout son self- contrôle pour ne pas prendre le garçon sur le champ.

Le souffle de Blaise s'accéléra quand Harry posa son doigt dans sa bouche pour lécher le reste de caramel. Il ressentit son pantalon devenir étroit, très étroit.

La cloche sonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Blaise se leva et rassembla ses livres, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le magnifique garçon aux cheveux corbeau qui traversait la pièce.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. Pensa Blaise. Tu es à moi Harry.

Severus Snape n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Ces marmots n'appréciaient pas la finesse de l'art des Potions et il devait faire avec. Ce vieux bâtard de Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour une autre réunion. Encore. Pourquoi ne pouvait t-il pas juste voir combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était immortel et invincible. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce bâtard arrive à éliminer son Seigneur. Quels avantages avait Dumbledore ? Potter ? Severus renifla. Comment Dumbledore pouvait croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait des mains d'un gamin vieux de seize ans ?

Severus frotta quelques restes de crème sur son bras. Un combat de nourriture était tout simplement inacceptable, indigne. Le pire dans tout ceci, c'est qu'il devait remercier Potter pour avoir stopper ce carnage.

Il avait pour mission d'espionner l'Ordre et Potter. Mais son rôle de double espion l'usait.

Il avait été surpris que Dumbledore lui fasse toujours confiance et ait cru en sa loyauté envers cet Ordre stupide. Severus n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore gardait l'Ordre dans l'ombre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait son existence depuis des années grâce à lui.

Severus siffla de douleur et recouvrit sa Marque avec sa main. Pendant ce temps, il pensa, que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait déjà fini la potion.

Voldemort joua nerveusement avec l'ourlet de ses robes dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été nerveux. C'était ridicule. Il était nerveux de faire face à ses Mangemorts. Ses esclaves. Il jeta un œil dans la Salle du Trône. Les Mangemorts arrivaient déjà. Comme d'habitude, ils se tenaient à leurs places silencieusement.

Voldemort attendit que tout les Mangemorts soient présents.

_Bien, le temps de sortir de l'ombre est arrivé. Que le spectacle commence._

Il prit une grande respiration. Posa comme à son habitude un masque froid et cruel sur son visage et entra dans la Salle du Trône.

Voldemort pouvait sentir les yeux des Mangemorts quand il ouvrit la porte de la Salle du Trône. Il s'avança avec confiance vers son trône et se calma intérieurement, envoyant un froid glacé éblouir la pièce entière.

Des chuchotements surpris commencèrent à se répandre dans la pièce.

- Silence ! aboya Voldemort

Les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent.

_Bon, ce n'était pas si dur finalement. Maintenant, comment vais-je pouvoir leur expliquer le changement ?_

- Comme vous le voir ; commença Voldemort, j'ai pris une potion et j'ai retrouvé mon …apparence. Oui Severus, je ne t'ai pas parlé de cette potion et sois conscient que je reste parfaitement capable de faire une potion complexe moi même.

Personne ne le questionna pour en savoir plus.

Voldemort avait maintenant des muscles forts à tous les bons endroits. Il n'y avait plus de chairs exposées. Sa peau était pâle et brillait dans l'obscurité. Ces cheveux étaient ébènes attachés par une ficelle de cuir. Son visage n'était plus long et paraissait adouci et ses yeux rouges brillaient avec froideur. Il mesurait environ 1m85 et il était sans conteste absolument magnifique.

Voldemort attendit encore un moment que tous arrêtent de suffoquer.

_Je pense que je commence à aimer ce vieil homme. Après tout, un visage décent ne peut pas faire de dommage._

- Severus, il me semble que la potion est prête ?

- Oui Mon Seigneur.

- Bien. Donne-la à Dumbledore demain à midi.

_Et bientôt Poudlard sera mien. Je me demande comment ça se passe avec Harry ?_

- Comment va Potter ?

Severus était surpris. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne demandait que très rarement des renseignements sur le garçon.

_Oups ! Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Saleté de voix dans ma tête ! Depuis quand je m'inquiète à propos d'Harry ? Ah ! Non, c'est Potter ! POTTER !_

- Rien de nouveau, excepté qu'il soit devenu plus…attrayant.

_Je le sais déjà ça idiot. Mon Harry est la personne la plus belle du monde…NON ! C'est POTTER ! Et il décharné, petit, avec de stupides yeux verts, ces beaux…NON ! Oh, je renonce. Parfois, j'espère que cette ennuyeuse petite voix va mourir. MOURIR !_

Voldemort grogna.

- Je me fiche de l'apparence attrayante de Potter ! Doloris !

_Ah ! Voir Snape se tortiller à l'agonie sur le sol améliore nettement cette journée._

Voldemort fit cesser le sort trente secondes plus tard, apportant par la suite une potion à Snape haletant toujours au sol.

- La prochaine fois Severus, rapporte moi quelque chose … d'utile. Maintenant. Nous attaquerons Poudlard demain. La potion rendra infirme les capacités magiques de Dumbledore pendant plusieurs heures. Le but est de tuer Potter. Vous reviendrez ici demain à minuit. Et Lucius…tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que le Ministère n'arrive pas avant que nous soyons arrivés. Des questions ?

Le silence remplissait la pièce.

- Bien. Maintenant, sortez de ma vue !

_Poudlard sera mien demain…et Potter sera MORT._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ressentait une puissante douleur à l'image d'un Harry Potter allongé, inanimé sur le sol.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre L'Attaque avec le premier face à face entre Harry et Voldemort…

A très bientôt


	5. L'attaque

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

**Goelandrouge :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**crystal d'avalon :** C'est vrai que pour le moment un HPLV c'est mal partit surtout avec le caractères et le bons sens ? de Voldi ! Pour le combat Blaise/ Voldemort, tu verras bien…

**adenoide **: C'est vrai que Voldy commence fort sa conquête d'Harry en voulant le tuer, et ça va pas s'améliorer !

**Eeva **: Ah voilà la question, Voldemort va-t-il osé tuer son compagnon ! Ca le ferait pas, surtout pour un HPLV nan,Lol tu verras bien ! Merci de suivre cette traduction depuis le début ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.

**la-shinegami** : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**seddy : **c'est vrai que Voldemort n'est pas au bout de ces peines !

**severafan **: Voilà la première confrontation, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**NEPHERIA :** merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**blueyeshot3 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite!

**666Naku :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et ma traduction.

**Zaika **: Merci à toi, ma première review ! Ravi que tu prennes plaisir à lire cette traduction.

**ingrid.94** : Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture …

**eliwan :** Alors comme ça même si tu l'a lu en anglais, tu la lis aussi en français ! lol ravi que ma traduction te plaise.

**Sahada : **Merci beaucoup ! La suite tout de suite.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Ravi que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

**Verlorener Engel :** Quand tu dis que tu avais toujours vu un Harry Veela avec Voldemort comme compagnon, ça veut dire que tu en as déjà lu ? Parce que si c'est vrai, peux-tu me passer les liens s'il te plait parce que pour moi c'est du jamais vu !

**Alice Jedusor** : Alors comme ça tu exiges la suite et tu boudes ? Ben et moi aussi je l'attend avec impatience la suite de ta fic, alors voilà je mon chap, maintenant à toi te poster le tien ! Bisous et à très vite j'espère !

**Mimi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bien que je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ma fic mais celle de Poisoned Ink898, moi je ne fais que de la traduire ! Au sujet du problème de fanfiction par rapport à ma fic, je comprend pas trop, mais si ça se reproduit, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, s'il te plait.

**_Chapitre 5 : L'attaque_**

Le 2 Septembre, 11h57

- Je t'écoute Severus, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda Dumbledore doucement, les yeux étincelants.

- J'ai juste obtenu une information, il y a une heure.

Severus s'arrêta un instant, ses mains saisissant la fiole dans son manteau.

- Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard dans une semaine.

L'étincelle disparue des yeux bleus du Directeur.

- Si tôt ?

- Ca doit être inattendu. Il projette de prendre Poudlard et de tuer Potter.

- Il est plus puissant que je ne l'avais soupçonné, marmonna Dumbledore fatigué en se frottant les yeux.

Severus retira la bouteille de son manteau.

- Ceci, il secoua le sombre liquide contenu dans la fiole , est une potion de fortifiant magique. Il est très fort. Il double la capacité magique d'une personne pour une durée de deux semaines. Il est fortement recommandé que vous la buviez.

- Es tu sûr à propos de l'attaque ? La date ?

- J'étais moi-même présent lorsqu'il en a parlé.

- Très bien.

Dumbledore pris la fiole sur la table et la bu d'une traite.

C'était trop facile. Severus sourit d'un air satisfait.

**°°°§§§°°°**

14H30

- Salut Harry. Ronronna Blaise de manière séductrice.

Harry laissa tomber sa plume doucement et soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste le laisser seul ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai un problème avec ma potion. Tu pourrais m'aider ? Blaise mendia essayant de sembler le plus sexy possible.

**_Par Merlin ! J'ai déjà aidé cinq personnes dans cette pièce ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas accepter que je sois comme Neville, sans espoir en potion._**

- Bien sûr.

Harry s'approcha de Blaise et regarda sa potion. Elle était d'une couleur maladivement jaune.

- Ok, je pense que tu dois ajouter les écailles de dragon…

Harry s'empara de quelques écailles de dragon et les laissa tomber négligemment dans le chaudron. La couleur de la potion devint d'un rouge brillant et elle commença à rechauffer, des bulles apparaissaient, et le volume du liquide augmentait de plus en plus.

_**Oh, oh ….**_

Blaise, cependant n'avais pas remarqué son chaudron. Il était trop occupé à regarder Harry de derrière.

Le liquide rouge s'éleva encore plus haut, et bientôt il déborda du chaudron.

BOOM!

Le chaudron explosa en plusieurs morceaux qui, avec le liquide bouillant, se dirigèrent droit sur Blaise.

Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il poussa Blaise loin, ne pouvant plus alors que regarder le liquide bouillant gicler partout autour de lui.

Quand Severus arriva, la seule chose qu'il put voir fut un énorme morceau de chaudron tomber sur Harry qui était déjà recouvert d'un liquide chaud et rouge.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Minuit

Les Mangemorts apparaissaient déjà dans la Salle du Trône. Voldemort, assis sur trône sourit d'un air satisfait.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Minuit

Harry grogna et ouvra les yeux. Il s'apprêta à prendre ses lunettes, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait bu, il y a quelque temps déjà, une potion pour corriger sa vue.

Il essaya de se lever, mais se recoucha rapidement quand il sentit des vertiges le parcourir. Il était sur le point de se recoucher quand il entendit une profonde explosion retentir. L'aile entière de l'infirmière fut secouée.

Harry se traina hors du lit, pris sa baquette et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Un combat avait commencé sur les Terres de Poudlard, les Mangemorts lançaient des sorts sur les professeurs qui luttaient pour esquiver et renvoyer des sorts à leurs tours. Ses yeux s'élargir quand il aperçut une grande silhouette, habillé d'une robe rouge, entrer avec confiance dans le château.

_**Merde ! Voldemort !**_

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le cœur de Voldemort faillit exploser de joie quand il marcha sur les Terres de Poudlard en direction du château. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, à la vue de Dumbledore fixant pitoyablement sa baguette sans réagir.

Il était invincible.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry marcha vers la porte déterminé, oubliant son mal de tête. Il courut dans les escaliers et arriva près des portes du château. Sa mâchoire tomba lorsqu'il regarda Dumbledore observer sa baguette fixement.

**_On l'a drogué !_**

Il descendit ses yeux vers ses mains, une d'elle saisissant sa baguette solidement. Il avait un travail à faire. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait probablement pas une autre chance. Il trouvait bizarre le fait qu'il soit seul. S'il décidait d'intervenir, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Pas même Dumbledore.

Son mal de tête augmenta quand il entendit un sifflement derrière lui.

- Potter

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le petit sourire satisfait de Voldemort disparu quand il aperçu Potter. Le désir le submergea de l'intérieur quand il sentit l'odeur particulière de rose et vanille qui s'échappait d'Harry. Il inspira profondément, se noyant dans cette odeur.

_Flash-back_

- Vieil idiot ? Es-tu aveugle ? Ai-je l'air d'un Veela ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes le Prince Veela, Votre Grandeur.

- Bien. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me le dire maintenant ?

- Votre Grandeur. Nous avons découvert que votre compagnon allait avoir savoir seize ans à minuit.

- Compagnon ?

- Oui Votre Grandeur, votre compagnon. Chaque Veela en a un. Un Veela normal ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Un Noble Veela deviendra fous sans son compagnon, mais ils résistent plus longtemps à la folie.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Voldemort cliqua alors qu'il dévisageait Harry avec horreur.

_Mon compagnon ! Mon compagnon est Harry Potter ! Cela expliquerait TOUT ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon ! Mais, je suis DEJA fou ! Magnifiquement Fou. Je suis Lord Voldemort et contrairement à un Noble Veela, je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Jamais._

Il reprit son souffle et siffla :

- Potter

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry se retourna lentement et suffoqua. Voldemort ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'il connaissait. Des muscles bien dessinés le recouvraient et sa peau semblait brillante, lui donnant un regard étrange. Ses longs et sombres cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Et ses yeux rouges illuminaient son visage pâle.

Harry resta muet. Voldemort le regardait, plus sexy que jamais. Comment un humain pouvait-il lui résister ….NON. Voldemort n'est pas sexy…Voldemort n'est pas sexy…

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le cœur de Voldemort fit un bon lorsqu'il vit Harry se retourner lentement. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Sa peau clair et crémeuse, ses yeux vert brillant (qui brillaient maintenant de crainte), ses muscles finement dessinés et son ventre plat, lui donnait envie de se jeter sur lui immédiatement.

_Non…on se calme…ne laisse pas le Veela reprendre le dessus…tu n'as pas besoin de lui rappelle toi… tu es le grand Lord Voldemort…_

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort se calma pour prononcer quelques mots.

- Bien, bien, bien..., dit-il,… regardez ce que nous avons là, le célèbre Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! Qui va te sauver maintenant ? Dumbledore peut être ?

Il lança un regard en direction du vieil homme désespérément calme.

Harry luttait pour ne pas perdre la face. La vue de Voldemort le menaçant était trop déstabilisante.

_**Non ! Tu sais que tu peux le faire ! Damner ses regards !**_

- _Stupéfix_ !

Voldemort esquiva simplement le sort.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Harry vola vers lui et il l'attrapa avec facilité.

- J'attend cet instant depuis longtemps Potter.

Voldemort pris une profonde respiration.

- _Avada …_

Les images d'un Harry tombant, inanimé sur le sol, ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Ses yeux verts remplis de tristesse et de regret mais aussi de trahison. Il était si pâle, reposant sur le sol, ses yeux le dévisageant.

-_ Ked…_

Son cœur explosa de douleur quand il repensa à Harry reposant sur le sol et ne bougeant plus.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Harry regarda avec choc la lumière rouge qui se dirigeait vers lui, se demandant pourquoi Voldemort avait brusquement changé de sort.

Voldemort attrapa Harry dans ses bras quand celui-ci tomba. Son cœur se rempli de bonheur au simple fait de le tenir. Ses bras se sentirent à leurs places quand il les enroula autour d'Harry. Il le regarda alors. Harry semblait si paisible. Comme un ange.

Voldemort ne pouvais pas l'aider mais rétrécit le peu d'espace qui les séparaient encore.

_NON !_

Et son esprit le frappa mentalement.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas ! Mais NON ! Tu ne ressens rien ? Peut-être … de l'amour ?_

Voldemort secoua la tête et soupira. Il n'aimait PAS Harry Potter ! L'amour était une faiblesse, et il ne se permettrait pas d'en avoir une.

Il signala à ses Mangemorts de repartir et disparut de Poudlard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Conséquences

A très bientôt


	6. Conséquences

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondit à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai préféré m'avancer sur la traduction. Je vous annonce donc une bonne nouvelle, je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 10 !

**_Merci beaucoup à _lyly, Egwene Al' Vere, Faucheuse, 666Naku, blueyeshot3, Eeva, yume-chan05, Sahada, adenoide, zaika, crystal d'avalon, carie myrrdrin, eliwan, Seddy, goelandrouge, Lady Ange Shadow, Alice Jedusor, mimi, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, sousou.**

**_Chapitre 6 : Conséquences_**

Voldemort marcha silencieusement le long des couloirs du Manoir Riddle tenant Harry dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta à une intersection et étudia les deux couloirs présents devant lui. L'un conduisait aux Cachots, l'autre à l'aile des invités.

_Bien. Qu'est ce que j'attends ? Amène ce gamin sans valeur aux cachots, là où se trouve sa place._

Voldemort regarda le couloir qui menait aux Cachots.

_NON ! Tu n'oseras pas ! Il est ton compagnon ! Comment peux-tu le laisser sur un sol de pierre glacé dans une petite cellule puante ? CONDUIS LE A L'AILE DES INVITES !_

Le regard rouge ennuyé de Voldemort se tourna vers l'autre couloir.

_N'écoute pas tes sens Veela ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'Harry Potter !_

Voldemort respira profondément et marcha dans le couloir menant aux Cachots.

Il donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir une des cellules vides des Cachots, entra à l'intérieur, se mordant les lèvres tout en déposant doucement Harry sur le sol.

_Flash-back_

- Oui Votre Grandeur, votre compagnon. Chaque Veela en a un. Un Veela normal ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Un Noble Veela deviendra fou sans son compagnon, mais ils résistent plus longtemps à la folie.

- Quand pourrais-je monter sur le trône ? Siffla Voldemort

- Votre Grandeur, vous ne pouvez monter sur le trône sans votre compagnon. Le Roi Laird n'avait pas trouvé son compagnon, alors le conseil à décider de mentir en faisant de la Reine Raina, sa compagne. Mais le conseil sait déjà que vous avez un compagnon qui est ici, vous ne pouvez donc prendre la couronne sans votre compagnon à vos côtés.

- Vous feriez mieux de dire la vérité, vieil homme. Vous pouvez rester au manoir pour cette nuit. Nous verrons ce qui arrive demain.

Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu.

- Twincky, mène cet homme dans l'aile des invités.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Voldemort suffoqua lorsqu'il se rappela de ces faits. Comment avait t-il pu oublier ? S'il voulait gouverner le peuple Veela, il devait avoir un compagnon.

Son regard se retourna vers Harry. Peut-être avaient t-ils été choisis pour être ensemble. S'il devait être le compagnon d'Harry Potter pour gouverner, alors il le deviendrait. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il avait trop fait pour cette guerre. Après tout, Harry Potter était très attrayant. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas si désagréable finalement ?

_Mais je ne l'aime pas. Il est seulement un outil pour ma victoire. Juste un outil._

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort laissa un sourire cruel apparaitre sur son visage. Il s'assit sur son trône, faisant de nouveaux face à ses Mangemorts.

- Mes loyaux Mangemorts, commença t-il, grâce à vos précieux efforts, Poudlard est tombé. Bientôt nous régnerons sur le monde entier !

Des acclamations remplir la pièce.

- Amenez-moi les prisonniers !

Un groupe de Mangemorts firent léviter Dumbledore et tout le personnel de Poudlard ainsi que de nombreux étudiants. Ils étaient tous attachés étroitement par un lien magique..

-Excellent ! siffla Voldemort.qui regardait Dumbledore lutter pour se débarrasser de ses liens.

- Dumbledore. Après des années de luttes, tu as finalement échoué ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être un perdant.

Dumbledore ferma seulement les yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour utiliser sa magie sans baguette.

Voldemort ricana.

-Cela ne te sera d'aucune utilité Dumbledore. J'ai déjà dit à Severus de te faire boire une potion qui drainera ta magie pendant deux jours. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à connaître une personne avant de pouvoir t'y fier.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargir, et il se tourna vers Severus qui se tenait près de Voldemort, la tête haute.

-_Doloris_ ! siffla Voldemort, sa baguette dirigée vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils de douleur, mais se retint de sortir un son.

- Vous avez bien agit mes Mangemorts.

Voldemort sourit satisfait, observant ses Mangemorts s'agenouiller avec reconnaissance.

- Amenez les prisonniers dans les Cachots. Je m'occuperais personnellement de Potter.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort déposa Harry dans un immense lit recouvert de draps de soie.

- Twincky, occupe-toi de lui. Préviens-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête rapidement.

Suite à cela, Voldemort quitta la pièce.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Premières impressions

A très bientôt

Je sais ce chapitre était très cours, mais il posait les bases pour le suivant qui arrivera très vite, alors pas de panique !


	7. Premières impressions

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent! **

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

_**Et voilà la suite qui arrive très rapidement, je vous l'avez promis !**_

**_En tout cas merci beaucoup à _****Sahada********crystal d'avalon********Alatariel fellagunt****, NEPHERIA , ****Lady Ange Shadow****, adenoide , ****Eeva********Alice Jedusor********blueyeshot3********666Naku****, lyly, ****Noan******

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_Chapitre 7 : Premières impressions_**

Voldemort arpentait sa chambre personnelle. Qu'allait-il dire à Harry lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait ? Il devait absolument faire bonne impression. Il réalisait maintenant que cela ne serait sûrement pas facile d'arriver à rendre son ennemi numéro un amoureux de lui.

_Ok, sois juste simple. Montre lui que tu ne veux pas le blesser. Si je pouvais seulement contrôler mes sens Veela et ne pas lui sauter dessus._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un pop sonore.

- Maître, Mr Potter est déjà réveiller.

Il se retourna pour voir son elfe de maison l'observer avec crainte. Il soupira.

- Tu peux y aller Twincky.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina soulagé puis reparti aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry se réveilla dès que l'influence du sort se dissipa. Il était recouvert par des draps de soie.

**_Depuis quand ils ont des draps de soie à l'infirmerie ? Et où l'on s'y sent si bien qu'ils pourraient m'y laisser définitivement ?_**

Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand sa mémoire se réveilla.

_**Oh mon Dieu…**_

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il était dans une immense chambre meublée avec luxe et qui possédait une cheminée. Il y avait aussi plusieurs portes menant respectivement à la salle de bains, à la garde robes et au salon. Ces pièces pouvaient faire concurrence à celles du Manoir Malefoy. Il était assis sur un lit royal recouvert de soie noire. La pièce était entièrement teintée de noir et d'argent.

_**Ouah… **_

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit de nouveaux. La pièce était encore là et il était toujours assis sur le lit de soie.

_**Arrête et reviens en arrière ! Pourquoi suis-je ici et pas dans les Cachots ?**_

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargir.

**_A moins que Voldemort m'aime vraiment ? Oh arrête de rêver ! Peut-être qu'il veut juste que je le suive du côté sombre. Bien, en tout cas, il sait comment traiter un invité._**

- Mr Potter est réveillé, couina un elfe de maison, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry

- Mon nom est Twincky Monsieur, couina encore l'elfe de maison pendant qu'il continuait à fulminer, il y a des vêtements propres dans la garde robe Monsieur et Twincky ont déposé de la nourriture sur la table du salon…

- Qui est ton maître et où est ce que je me trouve ? l'interrompit Harry

- Le Maître de Twincky est, l'elfe de maison baissa la voix et s'approcha plus près, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous êtes dans le Manoir Riddle, Monsieur.

- Pourquoi je suis ici et pas dans un cachot ?

L'elfe de maison le regarda confus.

- Pourquoi le Maître mettrait-il son compagnon dans une cellule ?

Harry s'étouffa en avalant sa salive.

- Compagnon ? Moi ? Quoi ?

Twincky s'étouffa, courut vers l'autre côté de la pièce, et se frappa la tête contre le mur avant que Harry ne l'arrête.

- Mauvais Twincky ! Tu dois être puni !

- Arrête ! claqua Harry en attrapant Twincky par les épaules et en le secouant. Qu'est que c'est que cette histoire de compagnon ! Dis le moi !

- NON !

Twincky se dégagea de la poigne d'Harry.

- Twincky est désolé ! Twincky ne doit pas dire le secret du Maître. Twincky doit informer le Maître que Mr Potter est réveillé.

- NON ! Reviens ! hurla Harry à l'elfe de maison.

Mais Twincky avait déjà disparu dans un pop, laissant un Harry très confus et choqué dans la pièce.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry avait juste finit de s'habiller quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce. Il suffoqua et se retourna, regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Il se tendit sous le regard de Voldemort et réalisa que Voldemort était presque … souriant. Il n'y avait aucune menace sur son visage. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il se passer? Il remarqua que quelque chose scintillait dans les yeux de Voldemort et les lèvres de celui-ci s'ouvrirent. Harry se prépara à une malédiction mortelle.

- Salut

Une salutation douce est tout ce qui en ressortit. Harry frissonna sous la voix de velours basse et sexy qu'il entendit. Alors il soupira de désespoir. Il n'allait pas tenter de se disputer avec un Voldemort fou et sexy qui se tenait devant lui à cet instant. Il était maintenant sûr que Voldemort ne voulait pas le tuer. Peut-être que Voldemort voulait le persuader de passer du Côté Sombre. Il était assez curieux de savoir comment Voldemort comptait si prendre. Peut-être le menacerait-il ? Ou le séduirait t-il ?

Non certainement pas. Et à propos des compagnons que Twincky avait mentionnés ? Harry Potter restait toujours une priorité. Ce fait n'allait pas changer.

Harry décida de jouer et de voir ce que Voldemort ferait. Il posa une expression confuse et effrayée sur son visage.

Voldemort soupira doucement.

- Harry murmura t-il, j'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais il y a seize ans. Je suis désolé pour le meurtre de tes parents et je le regrette profondément.

Voldemort fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Harry était choqué. Il avait prévu que Voldemort serait gentil, mais qu'il s'excuse ! Il réduisit ses yeux avec méfiance. Il était plus important pour Voldemort qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- J'y pense depuis longtemps et j'aimerais que l'on recommence tout….que l'on oublie le passé.

Voldemort s'arrêta encore.

- Je comprends si cela est trop pour toi…juste ….réfléchis y, d'accord ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête quand la voix de velours de Voldemort se répandit autour de lui. Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que la voix de Voldemort était si enivrante avant ?

- Bien. Viens me trouver quand tu auras réfléchis.

Voldemort étira le coin de ses lèvres et quitta la pièce gracieusement.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort repris son souffle et déplaça sa main gauche sur la poigné de la porte.

_Bien, une chose de faite._

Il avait marché dans la pièce et avait immédiatement été engloutit par cette odeur. L'odeur de son compagnon. Il avait regardé Harry quand celui-ci s'était tendu et retourné avant de fixer ses yeux d'émeraudes profondes. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ces ombres tournoyant de vert. Il cassa le contact quand il vit Harry froncer les sourcils et le regarder avec curiosité quand son visage pris un air déterminé.

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait réfléchi pendant une heure, devant un miroir, à ce qu'il allait lui raconter, mais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié maintenant.

_Quoi ! Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu as passé une heure à t'entraîner ! Ok…qu'est ce qu'on va faire…qu'est ce qu'on va faire…oh ! Je me rappelle quelque chose que Nott à dit Malefoy, qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Bien, tu peux quand même essayer. De toute façon vos relations ne peuvent pas être pire…_

- Salut

Le mot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sourit mentalement, satisfait, quand Harry frissonna et son cœur battit encore plus vite quand le visage d'Harry se transforma en un mélange de peur et de confusion.

Il soupira involontairement.

- Harry, il sentit ses lèvres engager de nouveaux la conversation, j'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais il y a seize ans. Je suis désolé pour le meurtre de tes parents et je le regrette profondément.

_QUOI ? Pourquoi est ce que je m'excuse ? Un Seigneur Noir ne s'excuse JAMAIS ! A quoi est ce que tu pensais ?_

Il se frappa la tête contre le mur mentalement.

Il regarda Harry. Le choc était partout sur son visage. Qu'importe ce que son esprit lui hurlait, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler.

- J'y pense depuis longtemps et j'aimerais que l'on recommence tout….que l'on oublie le passé.

Il s'arrêta et attendit la réponse d'Harry.

_Tu penses qu'il va te répondre maintenant, idiot ! Tu penses qu'il passera outre toute sa vie dans la seconde parce que tu viens de lui donner de pathétiques excuses ?_

- Je comprends si cela est trop pour toi…juste ….réfléchis y, d'accord ?

_Par Salazar, je viens de bégayer ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à St Mangouste, je m'inquiète pour ma santé mentale !_

Mais son esprit explosa de joie quand Harry hocha la tête. Il se retenait à peine de sauter de joie dans la pièce.

- Bien. Viens me trouver quand tu auras réfléchis.

Voldemort se tourna vers la porte, montrant un tournoiement de robes noires à Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Veela, Décisions et Découvertes

A très bientôt


	8. Veela, Décisions et Découvertes

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite. J'ai dépasse les 100 reviews, je suis trop contente. Je teins d'ailleurs à remercier **petite-abeille qui a posté la 100 review ! **Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaisent, il est évident que si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de la traduire ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, en attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**_Chapitre 8 : Veela, Décisions et Découvertes _**

Queudver informa son maitre en tremblant. Voldemort lui fit signe de la main.

- Envoie le moi, répondit-il.

Le vieux Veela, gardien des secrets, marcha vers lui et s'inclina.

- Votre Grandeur…

Voldemort hocha la tête. Il appréciait toutes ces manières.

- Le Roi m'a demandé de vous chercher au château, afin que vous le rencontriez lui, ainsi que la Reine et le Conseil.

L'estomac de Voldemort tomba.

_Je vais rencontrer mes parents ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais rencontrer mes parents ! Je me demande comment ils sont…oh arrête de babiller, ce sont juste des Veela normaux. Un Seigneur Noir ne craint jamais ses parents._

- Très bien.

Le vieil homme s'inclina encore.

- Votre grandeur, j'ai besoin que vous touchiez ceci.

Il sortit un morceau de pierre de sa manche.

- Un Portoloin ?

- Oui, Votre Grandeur.

Voldemort ricana et s'empara de la pierre, sentant la prise sur son nombril avant de disparaître.

Il atterrit dans une énorme Salle du Trône, pourvue d'un sol entièrement marbré et meublé avec de luxueuses chaises et tables. Derrière les tables étaient assis environ sept Veela. Il devina qu'il représentait le Conseil. Sur le plus grand Trône était assis le Roi, accompagné par la Reine, elle-même assise sur un plus petit trône à sa gauche. A la droite du Roi se tenait un autre trône, moins luxueux que les deux autres mais étourdissant néanmoins. Il était vide.

_Cela doit être ma place. Il est beaucoup mieux que le celui du Manoir Riddle._

Le trône était fait dans l'obscurité, avec du bois lisse, décoré d'argent et de diamants, surtout d'émeraudes. Le coussin blanc paraissait incroyablement doux, et le dos de la chaise était recouvert de fourrures blanches.

Le regard de Voldemort passa sur le Roi et la Reine.

Le Roi ressemblait beaucoup à son gardien des secrets. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et flottaient sur ses épaules, ses hautes pommettes marquaient ses joues. Une paire d'yeux tendres le dévisageaient.

Voldemort pouvait seulement regarder et retenir son souffle par anticipation, alors que le Roi son père, se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea vers lui.

_Dieu…je ne peux pas le croire…Mon père, un Roi Veela…_

Le Roi se stoppa droit devant Voldemort. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent des yeux rouges.

Voldemort était étourdit par ce qu'il voyait : trop d'amour, d'affection, de joie et de fierté. Une chaleur se diffusa, dans tout son corps, à travers ses veines. Il ne savait pas que l'amour serait si agréable à ressentir.

Les doigts du Roi caressèrent la joue de Voldemort.

- Amir, chuchota t-il, mon fils.

Voldemort l'embrassa faiblement quand le Roi l'attira dans ses bras.

- Père, marmonna t-il dans les robes du Roi.

Il sentit son corps se relaxer entièrement. Trop se relaxer. Ses genoux devenaient faibles et une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

_Non, je ne vais pas pleurer ! Sérieusement, les Seigneurs Noirs ne pleurent pas ! Qu'est ce que tu penses que tu es ? Une fille ?_

Voldemort cligna des yeux rapidement et poussa un petit soupir quand ses faiblesses partirent.

Il se retira de l'étreinte et donna un regard désespéré au Roi.

_Ok, un petit peu d'aide ici ? Tu sais je ne suis pas exactement un expert dans ce genre de situation…je suis un Seigneur Noir et tout ce qui va avec…donc qu'est ce que je dois dire ? S'il te plait ? Juste …dit quelque chose !_

Heureusement ses problèmes furent résolus.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu es né, chuchota le Roi dévisageant son fils encore intensément, quarante ans n'est ce pas ? Bien regarde toi, tu as grandit et maintenant tu es un beau jeune homme…

Voldemort failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_Jeune ? J'ai quarante ans par Dieu ! Non attentez…les Veela ne sont pas supposés vivre plus longtemps ? Je devrais vraiment faire attention à ce que dit Queudver quelque fois…attentez…il pense que je suis beau ?_

Voldemort lança un coup d'œil au gardien des secrets qui l'avait mené ici. Celui-ci semblait amusé.

_Si seulement il m'avait vu avant qu'Harry ait ses seize ans …_

Voldemort regarda la Reine, qui était toujours assise sur son trône, un sourire sur le visage.

- Mère ? demanda t-il.

Le sourire de la femme se fit plus grand.

- Non, mon enfant. dit elle doucement, une vague de déception passa sur son visage alors qu'elle le regardait.

- J'ai toujours su que Laird, ton père, n'était pas mon compagnon. La Reine le regarda avec des yeux tristes. « Je ne sais pas qui est mon compagnon…peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore seize ans, peut-être qu'il est mort quand je suis née. Je n'avais pas envisagé que Laird m'aime, même si nous sommes marié. Alors avoir un enfant avec moi…J'ai toujours su qu'il trouverait son compagnon un jour et enfanterait un héritier. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi il t'a gardé loin de moi quand tu es né. » La Reine jeta un regard désapprobateur au Roi. « Mais je l'ai finalement découvert. J'ai été choquée lorsque je l'ai appris, et déçue qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit…mais pas furieuse. » La Reine sourit tendrement. « Jacinda, ta mère, est allée en déplacement aujourd'hui. Elle avait quelque affaire urgente avec sa mère je crois, mais elle t'envoie ses bénédictions et elle est très déçue de ne pas être là aujourd'hui. »

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête.

Le Roi rit tout bas.

- Tu babilles encore Raina.

Il tint les épaules de Voldemort gentiment et le tourna doucement vers lui.

- Rappelle-toi. Seulement moi, la Reine, le gardien des secrets et le Conseil savent que la Reine n'est pas ta mère. Nous l'avons gardé pendant longtemps, et nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser ce secret s'échapper.

Voldemort hocha la tête engourdit.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond ses mains sous sa tête.

La vérité était qu'Harry était complètement perdu.

Après que Voldemort soit partit, ses mots s'étaient écoulés et écrasés dans son esprit avec force.

- Réfléchis y, avait dit Voldemort.

Bien, Harry avait réfléchi à propos de tout ça. Beaucoup.

Qu'elle était la raison principale qu'Harry avait contre Voldemort ?

**_Parce qu'il a tué tes parents et des moldus _**chuchota une petite voix de sa tête.

Bien, Voldemort s'était déjà excusé pour le meurtre de ses parents, n'est ce pas ? S'il n'avait pas voulu les tuer, Harry lui pardonnerait. Par l'enfer, Harry pardonnerait à n'importe qui, si celui-ci prenait la peine de s'excuser.

Harry n'avait jamais rencontré des Moldus agréables. En premier lieu, il y avait les Dursley, …ses voisins qui étaient trop occupés pour s'inquiéter pour lui et même les enseignants. Peut-être qu'il y avait une RAISON pour que les Sangs Purs n'aiment pas les Moldus.

Mais s'il restait du côté lumineux ? Il devrait rester les étés et probablement les vacances chez les Durley. Il ferait face à la manipulation de Dumbledore et à l'ombre de ses amis Griffondors. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en allant à Griffondors au lieu de Serpentard. Sa vie serait-elle meilleure s'il était allé à Serpentard ? Quelles sont les raisons qui le poussaient à rester du côté lumineux ?

Ses amis qui l'avaient abandonné et avaient rampé vers lui à son retour, et qui avait prévu qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, être le héros du monde sorcier entier, malgré le fait qu'il avait seulement seize ans ? Remus qui portait toujours le deuil de Sirius et qui refusait de parler à quelqu'un ? Son parrain et ses parents ? Le personnel de Poudlard et ses fans ? Draco, son véritable ami, qui était un futur Mangemort ? Quelle raison ?

Mais s'il rejoignait le côté Sombre ? Serait-il un simple esclave ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de « compagnon » ?

Quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit et il se rappela d'Hagrid parlant des Veela et de leurs compagnons d'âmes.

Harry suffoqua.

Mais Voldemort pouvait-il être un Veela ? Oui. Cela expliquerait ses pouvoirs et ses regards sexys. Mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas paru bon depuis le début ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et les parents de Voldemort n'étaient-il pas un moldu et une sorcière ? Il n'était surement en rien des créatures magiques. A moins que…

Harry grogna. Où était Hermione quand il avait besoin d'elle ?

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le Roi présenta chaque membre du Conseil assis à la table.

- Lui, il montra la première personne assise près du trône, est l'assistant personnel du Roi, Léo. Il t'assistera dans la plupart des choses, si tu as des questions, demande lui.

Léo cligna et hocha la tête vers Voldemort. Voldemort hocha la tête en retour.

Le Roi pointa la personne à côté de Léo.

- Voici Taurean. Il est à la tête du commandement des armées, c'est un compagnon puissant. Le Roi se pencha et lui murmura « ne le provoque pas. Son tempérament est dangereux. Une fois, j'ai perdu un été à la maison à cause de son humeur. »

Taurean était un homme fort avec des cheveux rouges-marrons. L'homme paraissait féroce et dangereux.

- Votre Grandeur. Taurean se leva et s'inclina.

Le Roi poursuivit son ascension.

- Ces deux là, il pointa deux dames aux cheveux blonds, sont à la tête des finances. Elles sont toutes les deux très brillantes. Celle à ta gauche s'appelle Kalare et l'autre Kalea. Comme tu le vois, elles sont jumelles. Le Roi sourit de façon puérile. Parfois, j'ai du mal à les différencier !

Kalare et Kalea avaient toutes les deux les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs. Leurs cheveux paraissaient doux, lisses et brillants. Elles étaient toutes les deux très attrayantes et beaucoup de filles auraient tué pour leurs ressembler.

- Ces trois là, il pointa les trois personnes à gauche, sont les conseillers. Ils font un petit peu de tout en fait. Il s'appelle Reynold, Minh, et Devin.

Reynold était très mince et avait des cheveux brun clair, il faisait à peu près six pieds de long et paraissait très sage. Minh avait les cheveux d'ébène brillant et les yeux brun sombre. Devin était plus petit que les autres personnes du Conseil. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux noisette.

- Bien, ravi de vous rencontrer…

Voldemort s'interrompit quand il sentit son corps le bruler et son cœur être poignardé encore et encore. L'image d'un Harry tomba sur le plancher et criant à l'agonie surgit dans son esprit.

Voldemort suffoqua et se tourna vers son père.

- Je dois y aller, mon compagnon est en danger.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry arpentait un rayon de l'énorme bibliothèque. Il avait menacé Twincky de dire à Voldemort qu'elle lui avait révélé son secret si elle ne l'amenait pas à la Bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de lire un livre de sa vie.

Harry souleva un énorme bouquin et alla jusqu'à la page des Riddle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, fils de Tom L. Riddle, a été adopté en 1960.

Bien qu'Harry ait prévu ces mots, il fut quand même frappé par une décharge électrique.

Donc c'était vrai. C'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était gentil avec lui. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Voldemort était un Veela et Harry était son compagnon.

_Flash-back_

- Un Veela doit trouver un compagnon pour survivre….dès que leur compagnon a seize, je pense. Avait expliqué Hagrid. S'ils trouvent leur compagnon, ils feront tous pour les protéger et il s'accouplera finalement avec leur compagnon. . Leurs saisons d'accouplements est habituellement de Février à Avril. Pendant cette période, le Veela sera extrêmement possessif avec son compagnon et le désir de s'accoupler sera insupportable. La grossesse mâle sera possible pour un Veela, mais ils doivent utiliser un sort, je crois.

Hagrid se gratta le menton essayant de se rappeler autre chose.

- Oh, et ils peuvent avoir seulement qu'1 enfant.

_Flash-back_

Harry trébucha en arrière.

Est-ce une chance ? Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, avoir une famille ?

Il était si profondément plongé dans ces pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une personne se glisser derrière lui et hurler :

- _Doloris_ !

Il avait l'impression d'être brulé de l'intérieur. Des couteaux coupaient chacun des ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Il tomba sur le plancher criant à l'agonie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Les Tortionnaires

A très bientôt


	9. Les Tortionnaires

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir, en plus il arrive plus tôt que prévu !**_

**_Chapitre 9 : Les Tortionnaires_**

La douleur pâlit lentement et Harry se retrouva jeté dans une énorme cellule. Quelqu'un attrapa son col et le souleva du sol.

- Oh … pauvre petit Potter qui pense qu'il peut rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry fut lancé contre le mur le plus proche avec un craquement sinistre. Il glissa lentement sur le sol. Harry luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Devant lui se tenait Bellatrix et Nott, leurs deux baguettes dirigées vers lui. Autour de lui se tenait Albus Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Fudge, McGonagall, Flitwick, de même que Hagrid et Mr et Mrs. Weasley.

Ils le regardaient tous avec sympathie, regret et espoir. Ron et Hermione luttaient faiblement contre leurs chaînes.

- Non ! Laissez le espèce de bâtard, cria Ron.

- Regardez ça, l'ami Gryffondor de Potter le défend ! N'est ce pas pathétique ? chantonna Bellatrix.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Le Lord va être enchanté que tu sois enfin capturé Potter. Je deviendrais la plus respectée.

Nott éclata :

- Nous serons les Mangemorts les plus respectés !

Elle rit diaboliquement.

**_Mais il était le compagnon ensanglanté de Voldemort ? Ils devraient s'incliner devant Voldemort et embrasser l'ourlet de ses robes … Voldemort saurait il si ils le blessent ? Voldemort allait les arrêter…non ?_**

- Mais Voldemort, je suis …

- Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Doloris_ ! Beugla Nott

Harry se tortilla de douleur et cria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit enrouée. Nott enleva le sort.

- Oh, Potter mendiant pour sa vie maintenant. Quel Gryffondor !

Bellatrix ricana.

- _Incendio Sangium_

Harry cria de douleur quand son sang bouilla et quand la chaleur brula sa peau. Sa peau vira au rouge, il avait l'impression d'être dans un four.

Il tomba sur sol et le sort fut brisé. Nott pointa sa baguette sur Remus.

- Maintenant Potter, tu veux que Lupin souffre ? La lune est proche maintenant, tu sais, nous pourrions partir et le laisser ici détruire tes amis puis lui-même. C'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Où bien seras-tu assez gentil pour prendre la punition à sa place ?

Lupin secoua la tête désespérément en disant à Harry de ne pas faire ça.

Nott se rapprocha de Remus.

_- Dolo…_

- Non, coassa Harry du plancher. Je le prendrai, je les prendrai tous.

Plusieurs NON ! furent criés à travers la pièce.

- C'est ton choix Potter, rigola Nott. Ta bienveillance te tuera un jour, Potter. _Doloris !_

Harry cria encore quand la douleur reprit. Nott marmonna un autre _Doloris_.

Il brisa le sort et donna un coup de pied fort dans les côtes d'Harry.

- Tu en as assez Potter ? Je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fiers de toi maintenant, conards inutiles qu'ils étaient.

- Espèce de bâtard essaya de chuchoter Harry.

Bellatrix le coupa.

- Pourquoi gaspillons-nous du temps à discuter ? _Diffindo!_

Harry laissa sortir un dernier crie quand il sentit son corps s'enfoncer doucement dans une obscurité délicieuse.

Voldemort courut dans le couloir et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry. La panique s'accentua quand il chercha à travers les pièces et ne trouva personne.

- Twincky ! Rugit-il et il s'empara du cou de son elfe de maison quand il apparu.

- Où est Harry ?

Twincky se tortilla et grinça.

- Twincky ne doit pas révéler le secret de Mr Potter ! Twincky…

Voldemort rugit encore et lança son elfe de maison à travers la pièce.

- Je suis ton Maitre ! Voldemort hurla. Dis le moi !

Twincky frissonna de crainte et chuchota :

- Dans la bibliothèque, Maitre.

Voldemort transplana dans la bibliothèque.

- Harry ? appela t-il mais personne ne répondit.

- Où est t-il ? chuchota t-il avec terreur.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Harry. Non, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le trône Veela.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre au sol. _Histoires de Familles_. Il était couché sur le sol, les pages courbées, comme quelqu'un qui l'avait laissé tomber et qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de le ramasser.

Harry.

Les Mangemorts.

Les Cachots.

Voldemort arriva vers dans la pièce quand Bellatrix lança la malédiction du _Diffindo_ sur Harry. Harry cria quand plusieurs blessures ressurgir sur sa poitrine. Voldemort étourdit Bellatrix et Nott, la colère s'élevant dans sa poitrine.

Il se retient de se précipiter vers Harry, la panique se diffusant en lui. Les autres prisonniers le regardaient avec choc et curiosité. Il se força à marcher calmement vers Harry et les emmena tous les deux dans la chambre d'Harry.

Voldemort porta Harry dans la salle de bains et l'allongea dans la baignoire. La vue d'Harry le fit frémir. Harry était recouvert de son sang et trois coupures profondes tailladaient sa poitrine.

Voldemort enleva la chemise et le pantalon d'Harry d'un mouvement de baguette, le laissant en boxer. Bien qu'Harry fût recouvert de sang et de contusions, il pouvait encore voir sa peau pâle. Sa peau pâle qui scintillait à la lumière. Voldemort ne pouvait aider mais il fixa son regard sur cette poitrine musclée et ses longues jambes. Sa baguette brossa une contusion au dessus du mamelon droit d'Harry. Harry frissonna.

L'odeur intoxicante d'Harry noyait Voldemort. Il écarta une mèche du visage d'Harry et regarda ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la sensation de recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes.

Voldemort abaissa son corps vers la baignoire et se pencha lentement, passant doucement son pouce entre les lèvres d'Harry. Il continua avant de se pencher plus….

POP!

Voldemort se recula de la baignoire. Twincky venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

- Une potion guérissante, Maître, grinça Twincky derrière lui.

- Bien …

Voldemort se ressaisit et prit la potion des mains de son elfe de maison. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche d'Harry et y versa la potion, frotta en même temps sa gorge délicatement.

Voldemort regarda les contusions pâlirent lentement puis se refermer.

Il porta Harry jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et l'allongea sur le lit.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- Comment avez-vous osé? rugit Voldemort aux deux personnes recroquevillées devant lui.

- Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez d'autre projet pour le garçon. Gémit Nott.

- Qu'ai-je dit à propos de désobéir à mes ordres ? Siffla Voldemort en colère.

Bellatrix et Nott se tendirent au sol.

_- Doloris !_

Voldemort ressentit une petite vague de contentement en les regardant crier à l'agonie.

Il laissa durer le sort dix minutes avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

- Quels sorts avez-vous utilisez sur Potter ? Siffla Voldemort.

- La malédiction du _Doloris_, Mon Seigneur. Répondit Bellatrix en tremblant.

-Ne me ment pas ! _Doloris_ ?

Après s'être redressé, Bellatrix répondit de nouveaux.

- Quatre _Doloris_, un _Incendio_ et un_ Diffindo._

Les yeux de Voldemort se réduisirent a deux fentes. Son Harry avait souffert de quatre _Doloris_ et d'un _Diffindo_ puissant ?

- Vous souffrirez comme Potter a souffert chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de vous punir autrement, est-ce clair ?

Bellatrix et Nott acquiescèrent.

- Bien ! _Doloris _!

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort regarda les yeux verts s'ouvrirent avec douleur et peur.

Harry recula quand Voldemort toucha sa main.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Voldemort doucement.

- Fatigué et douloureux, croassa Harry du lit, ses paupières commençant à se refermer.

- Personne ne te blessera de nouveaux. Dors mon petit. Chuchota Voldemort pendant qu'Harry refermait ses yeux.

Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón

**La Tortura by Shakira**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Le Discours, Les Prisonniers, et Draco

A très bientôt


	10. Le Discours, Les Prisonniers, et Draco

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, 17 reviews pour le dernier chapitre! Je suis super contente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant! En plus c'est le plus long que j'ai traduit jusqu'à maintenant, il fait plus de 10 pages Word, alors vous avez de la lecture! Bon sinon, j'ai à vous dire quelque chose **d'important:** peut-être que certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué, mais jusqu'à présent je publiais un chapitre par semaine! Malheureusement, je viens de reprendre les cours (et oui je vous entends dire seulement maintenant!) et disons que la transition fac/école d'ingénieur, ISAB pour ce qui connaisse, est assez rude niveau perte de temps pour traduire! Tout ça pour dire que non rassure vous, **je n'abondonne pas mes traductions**, je compte bien finir ce que je commence, seulement, je vais passer à 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines, car même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, si je continuais à vous les poster comme avant, vous vous retrouverais à un certains moment à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps les chapitres suivants! D'autant plus que je vais partir un mois à Dublin du 19 nov au 16 dec et je sais pas si je pourrais poster là bas...

Autre chose, pour ce qui non pas vu, j'ai également commencé un **nouvelle traduction**, _In Blood Only_ où Severus apprend qu'il est le père d'Harry. C'est vraiment une histoire magnifique, plus de 3100 reviews du côté des anglophones, alors je compte sur vous pour aller y jeter un oeil, que je sache que je ne traduis pas pour rien... le deuxième chapitre arrivera cette semaine.

Bon voilà, je crois que je vous ai dit tous ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous souhaite dons une Bonne Lecture...

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Pensée de Draco**

_**Chapitre 10 : Le Discours, Les Prisonniers, et Draco**_

**__**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Son corps entier était endolori et faible.

**_Si mes muscles pouvaient parler, ils crieraient _**pensa t-il en se roulant essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il enterra son visage dans les draps de soie et soupira doucement. Il tendit son bras afin d'atteindre ses lunettes sur la table. Il se retint à grand peine de crier quand il sentit la peau au lieu de la surface lisse de ses lunettes.

_**Où suis-je ? **_

Les souvenirs revirent doucement dans la tête d'Harry.

_**Merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à me souvenir que je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes !**_

Voldemort remua.

_**Oh non, je viens de le réveiller ! Attendez une minute. Pourquoi est t-il DANS MON LIT ?**_

Les bras se resserrèrent autour d'Harry.

_**Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait, dis moi que nous n'avons rien fait hier soir.**_

Harry déplaça sa main sur sa cuisse et poussa un soupire silencieux soulagé quand il constata qu'il avait encore son bas de pyjama.

Voldemort grogna et resserra Harry plus près contre sa poitrine.

Harry referma ses yeux et essaya de retenir sa respiration du mieux qui le pouvait. Il essaya de se relaxer dans l'étreinte bizarrement réconfortante de Voldemort.

Il sentit le changement de Voldemort contre lui. Il n'avait pas choisit de poser son front sur la poitrine chaude et dure de Voldemort. La peau de Harry le chatouilla, l'avertissant qu'il était observé. Des doigts trainèrent en bas de son bras, ce toucher accentuant la peau déjà démangée. Harry se mordit la langue, se forçant à ne pas rigoler nerveusement ou à se gratter le bras.

La main de Voldemort retira une des mèches de cheveux d'Harry et caressa doucement sa cicatrice.

_**Depuis quand Voldemort était il devenu si tendre ?**_

- Magnifique, murmura Voldemort avant de se recoucher dans le lit.

Dans un bruit calme, un elfe de maison chuchota

- Maitre, Lucius Malefoy est ici pour vous voir.

La cicatrice d'Harry le chatouilla agréablement et des frissons se répandirent dans le bas de son dos lorsque les lèvres de Voldemort se pressèrent sur son front. Mais son esprit cria sous le choc.

_**Il m'a embrassé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a embrassé ! Le Mal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres complètement fou m'a embrassé ! Pourquoi, POURQUOI a t-il fallu qu'il soit un Veela ?**_

Il sentit Voldemort libérer ses membres, rouler du lit et refermer la porte doucement.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry ouvrit ses yeux se pelota contre son oreiller et soupira bruyamment.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort grogna et remua en se réveillant. Il souri au corps allongé entre ses bras et dont la tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Un des bras d'Harry était enroulé autour de son cou.

_Je crois que c'est le meilleur matin que je n'ai jamais eu._

Harry était sans chemise et emprisonné contre lui. Ses instincts Veela lui criaient, l'exhortaient à s'accoupler avec son compagnon et à sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Voldemort regarda la poitrine d'Harry se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration et il laissa trainer sa main sur le bras légèrement musclé d'Harry, apprécient sa peau lisse. Ses doigts écartèrent une mèche de cheveux doux et soyeux avant de retracer les contours de la marque en forme d'éclair qu'il avait donnée à Harry.

Voldemort regarda Harry et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Le visage d'Harry était relâché, son expression était paisible. Ses yeux palpitaient si légèrement, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, faisant ressortir des bouffées d'air quand il expirait.

Magnifique.

Le mot s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait, captivé, l'ascension puis la chute de la poitrine d'Harry.

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué sa beauté avant ? Il avait été idiot d'essayer de le tuer...maintenant je peux tout avoir de lui. Il sera à moi et seulement à moi._

Un bruit calme interrompit son observation. Il chercha au pied du lit et trouva un elfe de maison se tenant au milieu de la pièce.

- Maitre, Lucius Malefoy est ici pour vous voir, chuchota l'elfe effrayé de réveiller Harry.

Voldemort acquiesça et l'elfe de maison disparu.

Il regarda Harry de nouveau. Heureusement l'elfe de maison ne l'avait pas réveillé.

_Je les ai bien dressés !_

Il se dénoua soigneusement d'Harry et mis une robe rouge sombre. Il ne put résister a l'envie de déposer un baiser doux sur le front d'Harry avant de quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte doucement.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort s'avançait vers le trône, cachant son bonheur par une démarche sévère. Lucius se tenait déjà devant le trône, parfaitement calme, attendant patiemment. Lucius s'agenouilla au pied de Voldemort et embrassa ses robes, une figure similaire se tenait derrière lui et répétait ses actions.

- Lucius, dit Voldemort d'une voix trainante, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- J'ai amené mon fils Draco, Mon Seigneur, comme vous me l'avez demandé à la dernière réunion, répondit poliment Lucius inclinant légèrement la tête vers son fils.

- Ah … oui.

Voldemort se pencha en avant et scruta le jeune Malefoy de bas en haut, l'étudiant avant de se réinstaller convenablement sur son trône.

- Je crois qu'il est … proche de Potter ?

Les yeux de Lucius s'élargir un moment avant que le masque froid ne se remette en place.

- Mon Seigneur, pardonnez moi, je n'avais pas idée…

Pendant que Lucius demandait pardon, il se faisait une note mentale d'avoir une sérieuse conversation dès leur retour au Manoir.

Voldemort négligea les excuses de Lucius et se tourna vers Drago.

- Draco ? questionna t-il

- No..non Mon Seigneur, bégaya t-il.

**Je vais tuer Harry si je survie. Regarde les ennuis dans lesquels il me met ! Mon père va me tuer ! J'espère juste que je ne vais pas mourir ici avant.**

- Ne me ment pas Draco ! siffla Voldemort

**Merde !**

- Ou ..oui Mon Seigneur répondit Draco

- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te punis pas maintenant Draco, c'est que tu peux être utile. Mais n'en prend pas l'habitude !

Draco frissonna.

- Oui Mon Seigneur.

- Lucius, tu peux partir. Je te rappellerai pour ramener Draco au Manoir Malefoy.

Voldemort parla d'une voix basse sans jamais quitter des yeux le jeune Malefoy.

Lucius était très confus. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il besoin de son fils ? Drago avait à peine seize ans et ses pouvoirs étaient très faibles. A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait voulu qu'il soit son esclave. Lucius frémit mentalement en y pensant. Pourquoi n'avait il pas su le fait que Draco et Potter étaient proches ? Il était inquiet et déçu. Il espérait seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne blesserait pas son fils.

- Bien sûr Mon Seigneur, répondit soigneusement Lucius avant de disparaître de la Salle du Trône.

Drago dévisagea l'endroit au son père se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il tourna son regard effrayé vers Voldemort et se prépara au sort qu'il allait recevoir.

- Maintenant Drago, la voix de Voldemort changea du sifflement fâché à une voix trainante, tu vas aller dans la chambre la plus grande de l'aile des invités et tu traiteras avec la personne qui s'y trouve. Tu vas là-bas pour distraire mon invité, insista Voldemort. Compris ?

Draco se retenait avec peine à ne pas laisser sa mâchoire s'étaler sur le plancher. Il avait survécu à son mensonge face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors être seulement utilisé pour divertir un invité ?

- Oui Mon Seigneur.

Draco s'inclina encore et partit en direction de l'Aile des Invités. Quiconque était cet invité cela devait être une personne importante.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry soupira alors qu'il tirait une robe noire de son lit. Ce matin était juste si … bizarre. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait encore envie des touchers de Voldemort. Il avait passé le matin entier à se disputer avec lui-même à propos de ça dans son lit. Il en avait conclu qu'il serait d'accord avec ce fait aussi longtemps que Voldemort … l'aimerait et serait doux. Il avait envie d'amour et il avait su. Il avait rêvé d'une rencontre avec son compagnon parfait et il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire virer Voldemort du mal en Mr Saint, mais il avait certainement des avantages. Il plaçait sa vie en dehors du danger par exemple.

Il n'avait personnellement aucun problème avec le fait que Voldemort gouverne le monde. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait essayait désespérément de tuer Voldemort, c'était parce que Voldemort essayait de le tuer et qu'il était une menace pour ses amis. Maintenant pour ses amis et tous les autres dont il se souciait, il n'avait plus rien a craindre.

Un coup doux provint de la porte. Harry se glissa hors du lit et se tendit. Pourquoi Voldemort revenait-il si tôt ?

Il ouvrit la porte.

- De retour si …

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Draco, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la tête légèrement inclinée, ses yeux argentés aussi grand que des soucoupes.

- …tôt ?

Il fini en tremblant.

Doucement un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.

- Draco ?

- Harry ? chuchota Draco, peinant à croire qui il avait sous les yeux.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Non, je suis un Mangemort qui imite Harry Potter !

Harry ricana

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Drago parut agacé.

- Non mais qu'est ce que TOI tu fais ici ? répondit Draco incrédulement. « Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait de toi son esclave ?

- Quoi ?

- Ok, je sais que tu es sous pression actuellement. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ca tu sais, il est loin de ne pas être attrayant… Regarde le bon côté, au moins il ne te torture pas …

- Non … attends, Draco, je ne suis pas l'esclave de Voldemort. Dit-il fortement.

Silence

- Mais … pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? demanda Drago évidement confus

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il devait le dire à quelqu'un un jour. Et il avait deviné que le moment était venu.

- Euh…Draco, je peux te faire confiance, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry au cas où.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Mais Draco, tu ne peux le dire à PERSONNE, c'est très important et …, dit Harry commençant à s'agiter.

- Harry, je ne peux pas te dire exactement personne, alors que je ne sais même de quoi il s'agit, claqua Draco impatiemment, maintenant explique-toi.

- D'accord.

Harry respira à fond.

- Que sais-tu à propos des Veela ?

- Veela ? répondit Draco, en se grattant le menton, ces créatures magnifiques qui paradaient à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et qui se transforment en espèce d'oiseaux quand ils sont fous ?

- Ouais… dit Harry incertain.

- Et alors ?

-Que sais-tu à propos des Veela et de … leurs compagnons ? demanda Harry

- Harry, je n'aime peut-être pas Hagrid, mais je suis le second, Draco grimaça, meilleur étudiant de Poudlard. J'écoute ce qu'il raconte.

- Ok, tu vois, VoldemortestunVeelaetjesuissoncompagnon. Harry finit, honteux de la seconde partie de la phrase. Il pouvait sentir qu'une teinte rose commençait à colorer ses joues.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Euh…, Harry rougit encore plus, Voldemort est un Veela et je suis son compagnon.

Draco le dévisagea. Puis il commença à rire.

- Vraiment Harry très drôle. Maintenant dis moi la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cette chambre admirablement décorée au lieu des Cachots.

- C'est vrai Draco, admit Harry doucement.

Draco le dévisagea encore.

- Quoi ? hurla Draco. Voldemort est un Veela ? C'est absurde. Les Veela sont des créatures magnifiques, Harry.

- Il est magnifique. Chuchota Harry.

- Quoi ? La mâchoire de Draco tomba. Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as eu un flash sur Voldemort et que tu as fomenté toute cette histoire de Veela.

- Draco ! Tu l'as vu toi-même non ? Et je n'ai pas eu un flash sur Voldemort. Je ne te mens pas à propos de cette histoire de Veela.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux ? dit Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais il est le SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! Tu es supposé le combattre ! Harry, tu as refusé de parler du fait que j'allais être un futur Mangemort quand nous étions amis. Maintenant tu vas t'engager envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste pour ça ? Il a tué tes parents !

- Il s'est excusé, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Il s'est excusé ? dit Draco avec incrédulité, et tu lui a pardonné ? Juste parce qu'il s'est excusé ?

- Ben oui, dit Harry ne sachant où était le problème.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Draco respira.

- Je jure que tu n'es pas humain. Donc tu vas être de notre côté maintenant ?

- Oui … non.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas changer Voldemort, tu le sais ça.

Harry soupira.

- Je n'essaye pas de le changer.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être avec lui et du côté de la lumière.

- Je ne suis pas du côté de la lumière.

- Alors tu es de notre côté

- Non. Pas de la sorte. Je ne veux pas tuer des gens et le reste. Mais personnellement je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que Voldemort veuille gouverner le monde.

Draco continua à le dévisager.

- Mais Ron et Hermione ?

- Il ne les blessera pas. Harry sourit heureux. Il ne fera rien qui me dérange. Je suis son compagnon, tu te rappelles ? Je suis son monde.

Draco roula des yeux.

- Tu es … engagé pourtant ?

- NON ! cria Harry, le rouge revenant sur ces joues. Nous n'avons réellement rien fait.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois son compagnon. Vous êtes de grands rivaux !

- Je sais dit Harry doucement.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et se coucha sur l'énorme lit.

- Alors comment est le côté doux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Draco

- Bizarre, répondit honnêtement. Harry, il est comme un chiot languissant d'amour quand il est autour de moi. Bien, seul. Je n'ai jamais imaginé Voldemort comme ça.

Draco se figea.

- Voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas lancé de _Doloris_ quand je lui ai menti, pensa Draco pour lui-même.

- Tu lui as menti ?

- Quand il m'a demandé si nous étions « proches », j'ai menti, dit Draco en haussant les épaules, tu l'aurais fait aussi si tu avais été moi. Il est un petit peu excessivement protecteur en ce qui te concerne, tu sais.

- Nous ne devrions probablement pas dire qu'il y a une relation, dit Harry, gardons ça pour nous.

- Oui, je ne veux pas être déchiré en un millions de morceaux, consentit Draco.

POP

- Mr Malefoy, votre père vous envoie un message vous disant que vous devez rentrer maintenant, grinça l'elfe de maison, il vous attend dans le salon.

- Bien.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

- Je dois probablement y aller.

Harry sourit.

- Merci d'être venu. Ne répète à personne cette conversation d'accord ? Je suppose que tu viendras ici fréquemment ?

- Probablement. Bye Harry.

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras avant de marcher vers la porte.

- Au revoir, répondit Harry.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry était frustré. C'était drôle de voir qu'une heure avant il était totalement heureux et que maintenant il était devenu complètement frustré. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de sauver ses amis. Ils pourraient souffrir dans les Cachots à ce moment. Ils étaient ses amis après tout, et il ne pouvait pas les oublier dans les Cachots. Il savait qu'il devait les aider.

- Twincky ! en appelant le seul elfe de maison qu'il connaissait.

- Oui Monsieur ? répondit Twincky après un pop silencieux.

- Peux-tu m'obtenir des potions de guérison très forte et des potions de sommeil ? Apporte-moi en beaucoup.

- Oui Monsieur.

Twincky s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir dans un pop quand Harry demanda :

- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas parler de ça à ton Maitre ? demanda gentiment Harry.

- Twincky doit dire à son Maitre chacun de vos mouvements, Mr Potter ! dit Twincky en secoua la tête.

- Tu sais, dit lentement Harry, Imagine seulement comment il serait fou s'il apprenait que tu as dévoilé son plus grand secret. Peut-être qu'il te donnera des vêtements.

Twincky pâlit.

- S'il plait Mr Potter, je ne dirais rien au Maitre, s'il vous plait, n'importe quoi mais pas les vêtements ! plaida Twincky.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Aussi longtemps que tu ne diras rien au Maitre à propos de ceci.

Twincky acquiesça avant de disparaître.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry ferma la porte silencieusement et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit avec le sac qui contenait des tonnes de fioles. Il était dans un sombre couloir qui était connecté aux autres couloirs. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il trouverait les Cachots avant que quelqu'un le trouve.

Il marcha dans les Cachots avec un soupir soulagé. Les couloirs étaient étonnements vides, bien que le Manoir fût énorme. Il avait mis au moins deux heures avant de trouver les Cachots.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? chuchota Ron dans un coin.

- Ben, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis saigné...

Harry se dirigea vers Ron et chercha dans son sac une potion de guérison et une potion de sommeil.

- Là, bois ça.

Harry tient la fiole aux lèvres de Ron et fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge.

- Ew.

Ron grimaça quand il eu finit de boire.

- Snape les a faits. Je le sais.

Harry rigola avant de se déplacer vers la personne suivante.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se tenait au milieu de la cellule. Les prisonniers étaient complètements guéris et ne souffraient plus. Cela n'avait pas arrêté les questions de surgirent.

- Harry, demanda Dumbledore solennellement, pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il pas permis aux Mangemorts de te blesser.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas dans cette cellule avec nous ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu as rejoint le Côté Sombre ? renchérit Ron

- Non, répliqua Remus, il ne rejoindra jamais Voldemort !

- Alors pourquoi…

- Les gars ! parla fortement Harry.

La dispute s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous dire la vérité maintenant, mais je vous promets que j'obtiendrai votre sauvetage d'ici peu, d'accord ?

- Harry, suffoqua Ron, tu AS rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est la seule raison…regarde toi ! Pas une égratignure !

- Ron, je n'ai pas rejoint Voldemort !claqua Harry puis il soupira. « Ecoute, Il a d'autres plans pour moi, mais je te promets que j'obtiendrais votre sauvetage d'ici peu. »

Des pas furent entendus à l'extérieur des Cachots.

- Je dois y aller, chuchota Harry puis il couru à l'extérieur de la cellule, rejoignant les ombres sombres.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort toqua à la porte d'Harry. Il avait finalement fait ses plans, il avait besoin de parler à Harry.

- Harry, appela t-il à travers la porte, ouvre.

Il se tint patiemment derrière la porte, attendant une réponse. Sa panique grandit quand personne ne répondit.

- Harry ? dit-il en martelant la porte. Tu es là ?

Toujours rien.

- J'entre.

Il s'empara de la poignée et entra dans la chambre, elle était vide.

- Merde !jura-il. Harry venait juste de se remettre de Nott et de Bellatrix, qu'avait-il obtenu maintenant ?

- Twincky ! claqua Voldemort

Il s'empara de l'elfe de maison comme la dernière où Harry avait disparut.

- Où est Harry ?

- Um…

Une voix parvenue du couloir. Voldemort lâcha l'elfe de maison et se retourna. Harry était là, debout devant la porte, tenant un sac vide.

- Où étais tu ? dit-il en tirant Harry dans la chambre et en fermant la porte. J'ai cru que les Mangemorts t'avaient encore blessé ! Ne plus fait jamais ça !

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry, j'essayais juste de trouver les cuisines…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé un elfe de maison, demanda Voldemort, prenant le sac des mains d'Harry.

- Je n'avais pas ma baguette…

Voldemort pris Harry par les épaules.

- Et tu n'as pas la permission de quitter ta chambre ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais errer dans les environs !

- Je suis désolé.

Harry s'était tendu quand Voldemort l'avait secoué et des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

Voldemort relâcha Harry quand il vit les larmes menacer de tomber.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela te blessait…, dit rapidement Voldemort, se crispant intérieurement face à ses excuses. Alors, maintenant, il allait demander pardon deux fois par jour ! Oh joie !

- C'est bon, Harry cligna, les larmes étant de retour, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû partir. Je suis désolé.

Voldemort s'assit sur le divan près de la cheminée et Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors as-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? demanda doucement Voldemort. Ses sens Veela frissonnaient de crainte à la pensée d'être rejeté par Harry.

- Oui.

Harry respira à fond.

- Je pense que j'aimerai rejoindre le Côté Sombre.

Harry ferma les yeux. S'il s'était imaginé lui-même dire ces mots il y a un mois…

Voldemort sourit. Intérieurement il sautait de joie. Harry lui avait pardonné ! Il avait de la chance !

Voldemort brisa le silence.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je ne suis pas humain.

Il attendit que Harry le dévisage avec choc, ou crier ou faire quelque chose. Tout sauf de sourire.

- Je sais, dit Harry doucement, permet moi de deviner, tu es un Veela et je suis ton compagnon ?

Voldemort avait été devancé. Comment avait-il deviné ?

- Comment as-tu … ?

- Je l'ai deviné.

Harry s'allongea sur le divan.

- Alors tu te transformes en oiseaux quand tu deviens fou ? demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Il pouvait imaginer Voldemort se transformer en oiseau droit devant ses yeux. Ce serait hilarant.

- Heureusement non, répondit Voldemort quand il retrouva sa voix, je suis unique dans notre clan de Veela.

Harry rigola.

- Ce serait drôle de te voir te transformer en oiseau.

Voldemort ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'Harry quand il rit. Il était magnifique.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu ris, chuchota Voldemort.

Harry sourit

- Merci. Chuchota Harry en retour, ignorant que Voldemort se penchait vers lui.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Harry.

Voldemort était si proche que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle.

- Vraiment ?

Harry respira. En entendant cette phrase, Voldemort s'était rapproché de lui.

- Vraiment, confirma Voldemort avant de se pencher et de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Le baiser était doux et léger. Les lèvres de Voldemort planaient au-dessus de celle d'Harry et Harry répondit lentement. Voldemort redessina la lèvre inférieure d'Harry avec sa langue. Harry ouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue de Voldemort explorer et danser avec sa propre langue. Voldemort avait un gout d'ananas et d'autres fruits tropicaux. Il suça la langue de Voldemort, voulait se repaitre d'avantage du parfum.

Voldemort fut heureux quand Harry ouvrit sa bouche. Il glissa sa langue au-dessus de celle d'Harry et explora la caverne mouillée et chaude. Harry avait un gout de vanille et de fraises. Voldemort ne pouvait pas obtenir assez de ce doux parfum. Il gémit quand Harry suça sa langue. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry alors qu'Harry enterrait ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

Ils haletèrent lourdement quand ils brisèrent le baiser. Harry reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Voldemort et ferma les yeux.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry._

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour sauver ses amis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Le Manoir Riddle

A très bientôt


	11. Le Manoir Riddle

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite. **Désolé pour le retard, mais pour me faire pardonner vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine promis!! En attendant Bonne lecture à vous tous!!**

_Pensée de Voldemort_

_**Pensée d'Harry**_

**Pensée de Draco**

**_Chapitre 11 : Le Manoir Riddle_**

- « Tom » gémit Harry quand des baisers chauds furent déposés dans le bas de son cou. Il avait enfouis ses mains dans la chevelure de Voldemort, et pressait son aine contre celle de Voldemort, gémissant doucement. Les lèvres abandonnèrent son cou et s'écrasèrent contre sa bouche. Harry ouvrit sa bouche quand il sentit Voldemort grignoter sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, dansant sensuellement.

Voldemort poussa Harry contre le mur le plus proche, et plaça son genou entre les jambes d'Harry, le bloquant au mur avec succès, et pilant désespérément contre la cuisse d'Harry.

-« Harry » suffoqua t-il, cassant leur baiser afin de respirer. Il grogna quand Harry serpenta ses mains vers le bas de son corps et s'empara de ses fesses.

Harry se sentait comme s'il allait bientôt exploser. Il se tenait lui-même en retour, voulant ressentir plus. Il roula sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Voldemort exposant ainsi son cou. Voldemort saisi cette occasion et commença à grignoter la peau derrière les oreilles d'Harry. Il s'attarda de nouveau en bas du cou d'Harry, s'arrêtant cette fois à la jonction où le cou et les épaules se rencontrent. Harry émit un cri silencieux quand Voldemort s'attaqua à ce morceau de peau. Voldemort suça jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge apparaisse.

- « Tom » suffoqua Harry, haletant lourdement, « je ne peux pas tenir…je vais… »

Voldemort donna à Harry un baiser appuyé. Harry émit un cri étouffé et vint se répandre contre la jambe de Voldemort.

Il rompit le baiser et descendit son regard vers Harry. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de son orgasme, ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, assombris par le désir et l'extase. Sa tête reposait contre le mur et ses lèvres étaient contusionnées et enflées. Harry ouvrit les lèvres légèrement en continuant de haleter.

- « Harry ! » s'écria Voldemort quand ce dernier l'envoya au bord de l'extase Il voyait des étincelles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il devint encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête de nouveau contre les épaules de Voldemort, secoué par son orgasme. Ils se reposèrent là pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry récupère finalement ses sens et ne cherche les yeux rouges sang.

- « C'était » suffoqua Harry « stupéfiant ».

Voldemort sourit et embrassa Harry doucement.

- « Nous devrons sans aucun doute faire cela plus souvent. » Voldemort ondula sa main au dessus de lui-même et d'Harry. « _Scourgify !_ »

- « Alors » Harry regarda autour de la pièce. Il était dans un grand hall avec beaucoup de tableaux ; tous représentaient Voldemort. « Où est ce que j'allais avant d'être attaqué par un maniaque du sexe ? »

Voldemort rit tout bas.

- « Viens, nous sommes presque arrivé au salon. »

**°°°§§§°°°**

En bas dans les Cachots, Ron était juste entrain de se réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui. Presque tout les gens qu'il connaissait étaient ici. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry se dépêche et les sauve. Après tout, il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui.

Il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses à propos d'Hermione et de tous les autres, mais il ne pourrait jamais assez obtenir de la renommée d'Harry. Il admettait que c'était amusant d'être le meilleur ami d'une célébrité. Il pouvait prendre cette renommée. Etre célèbre et être un héros était son rêve. Juste comme il l'avait vu dans le miroir de Rised.

Il avait réfléchit ces derniers jours, envahi par de soucis principalement. Si Harry avait rejoint le Côté Sombre alors tout serait une erreur. Mais Harry les avait aidés, n'est pas ? Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Harry vivait au Manoir et pas dans les Cachots.

- « Remus ? » chuchota t-il. Remus tourna sa tête vers lui. Tout le monde avait été silencieux ces derniers temps. Il avait deviné que tout le monde avait besoin de réfléchir de son côté. « Est-ce que tu penses que Harry est allée du Côté Sombre ? »

Remus répondit presque immédiatement.

- « Non ! » répondit-il durement, « Harry n'aiderait jamais, JAMAIS ce bâtard. »

- « Remus ! » gronda Molly, « N'utilise pas ce langage devant les enfants ! »

Ron roula des yeux.

- « Mais si il la menacé ? S'il lui a dit que si il ne le rejoignait pas, il nous blesserait ? » demanda Ron, paraissant inquiet.

Silence

- « Weasley, nous savons tous que quelle que soit la situation, que Harry se joigne au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non, nous serons blessés et probablement tués » annonça Maugrey abruptement.

Ron réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry est au courant de cela, pas vrai ?

- « Pourquoi n'est –il pas ici ? » dit Ron silencieusement, « Si Vous-Savez-Qui à voulu menacer Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne, alors Harry devrait être ici, avec nous ? »

- « Est-ce que vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui a forcé Harry à être son esclave ? » chuchota Hermione.

- « Esclave ? » grimaça Ron, « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de plus d'elfe de maison. »

- « Non ! Es-tu vraiment idiot ? Je voulais dire du genre sexuel…un esclave sexuel ! cria Hermione avant de chuchoter la fin.

Ron baissa la tête. Ca l'avait blessé que Hermione pense qu'il était stupide. Il n'était pas stupide. Il était juste long parfois. C'était probablement à cause des Cachots. Il aimait vraiment Hermione…belle… il l'aimait. Depuis l'année dernière, en fait. Il était vraiment frustré de ne pas avoir Hermione. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu que lui et Hermione serait un couple. L'épouser, avoir quelques enfants…

- « Je parie que Harry était du Côté Sombre depuis le début ! » murmura Ron durement. « Après il n'y avait eu aucun danger, juste pour Hermione. Et lui-même. »

- « Ron ! » Hermione donna un coup de pied dans ses chaines, bien qu'elle eu l'air d'avoir voulu toucher Ron. « Tu m'écoutes ! Tu es son meilleur ami ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'Harry ait changé de camp comme ça ? »

Ron baissa la tête légèrement et rougit.

- « Mr Weasley, je vous assure que Harry ne nous a pas trahis dans le passé. » proclama Dumbledore solennellement. »

- « Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Ron

- « Ron ! » siffla Hermione en l'interrompant encore.

Les yeux de Dumbledore dévisagèrent Ron. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mystérieux dans ces yeux bleus glacés. Ron ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il trouvait ces yeux séduisants.

-« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas lire l'esprit des gens sans leur permission. » dit Molly avec colère. Evidement elle n'aimait pas que Dumbledore lise dans l'esprit de son fils, qu'il soit déçu comme elle l'avait été avec Ron.

Ron suffoqua fortement et força ses yeux à se détourner de ceux de Dumbledore. Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler si il avait ressentit quelque chose de bizarre.

- « Est-ce comme cela que vous avez su que Harry n'était pas du Côté Sombre. » demanda soigneusement Ron, évitant les yeux de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore soupira.

- « Oui. Je vous demande pardon Mr Weasley. »

- « C'est bon. » dit Ron automatiquement.

- « Regarde Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry reste au Manoir, mais je crois en lui. Il nous aidé il y a quelques jours. » dit Hermione avec confiance. « Et il a dit qu'il nous sortira d'ici. Je le crois. Il nous sortira d'ici. »

Je l'espère aussi, pensa Ron silencieusement.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Attend.» Harry tira Voldemort dans une autre direction quand ils allèrent vers le salon. « Qui est-ce? ». Il pointa le portrait qui se tenait au milieu du mur. Le cadre était en or et en argent pures et c'était le plus grand de la pièce.

- « Salazar Serpentard. » Voldemort roula des yeux et pointa les lettres sur le fond du cadre. « Es-tu sûr de ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes ? »

Harry négligea le commentaire de Voldemort et regarda Salazar. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux rouges et de hautes pommettes. Sa peau était pâle et il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sur ses épaules se trouvait un serpent brillant de vert et d'argent. Il sommeillait, enroulé autour du cou de Salazar.

- « Bonjour » dit Salazar quand Harry s'était rapproché. « Un nouveau Mangemort, Tom ? Il semble jeune. » Il scruta Harry, cherchant n'importe quelles imperfections.

- « En réalité, c'est mon compagnon. » répondit poliment Voldemort, une allusion de venin dans la voix.

- « Ah … j'oublie toujours que tu as été adopté. » Le sourire de Salazar pâlit, bien que son visage semblait toujours sincère. Il regarda de nouveau Harry.

- « Tu es très chanceux, Tom. » dit doucement Salazar.

- « Merci. » Voldemort s'inclina légèrement avant de tirer Harry avec lui.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Harry se dépêcha pour rattraper Voldemort.

- « Contrairement aux croyances populaires, je ne suis pas si amateur de Salazar Serpentard. » répondit sèchement Voldemort.

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il est égoïste. Bien qu'il ait du respect pour les Veela. » murmura Voldemort. _Spécialement les Veela Royaux_ rajouta t-il silencieusement.

- « Il m'a parut agréable à moi. » remarqua Harry.

- « C'est ce qu'il veut que tu penses. » Voldemort s'empara de la main d'Harry et poussa les doubles portes. « On continue notre tournée ? »

- « Ouah. » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargir et il se stoppa dans le salon.

La pièce était entièrement faite de marbre noir et il y avait une énorme cheminée. Le divan et les fauteuils étaient complètement faits en cuir noir et entouraient une table basse en chêne noir. Les pieds de la table étaient entourés de serpents en argent entrelacés, avec des teintes en or par-dessus leurs corps.

- « C'est … magnifique. » dit Harry, toujours choqué. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop … noir ? » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tom rit tout bas. « En fait, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de repeindre. Je pense que j'aime juste la façon dont c'est comme ça. Je ne passe jamais beaucoup de temps ici de toute façon. »

Harry marcha vers le divan et laissa courir ses doigts sur les pieds de la table.

« J'aime ses serpents. » dit Harry doucement.

Voldemort souleva un sourcil.

« Je crois que j'ai changé Harry en Serpentard. » dit Voldemort avec surprise.

Harry rit.

- « Le Choixpeau a voulut me mettre à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé. »

Voldemort fut choqué. Jamais personne n'avait choisi la maison dans laquelle il allait aller. C'était le travail du Choixpeau de le décider et le chapeau n'avait jamais permis qu'on le contredise là-dessus.

- « Tu as refusé le choix du Choixpeau ? »

Harry s'installa sur le divan.

- « Oui. Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix. »

- « Il t'a dit que tu avais le choix ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Serpentard ? Ca n'était pas assez bien pour toi ? dit Voldemort en faisant semblant d'être fâché.

Harry rit tout bas.

- « Non, c'est juste que mon premier ami, Hagrid, a dit que si tu étais à Serpentard, tu étais diabolique, sans offense, Ron dit que Serpentard était diabolique… je ne voulais pas être dans la mauvaise maison c'est tout. »

- « Je SUIS diabolique. » dit Voldemort. « Je pense que Serpentard est la meilleure maison de Poudlard. »

Harry roula des yeux

- « Oh s'il te plait, tous les Serpentard disent ça. »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

- « C'est vrai. »

A ce moment, Queudver surgit dans la pièce.

Harry grogna à la vue de Queudver et s'élança vers lui.

- « Vous ! »

- « Harry » cria Voldemort, s'emparant de son compagnon par la taille et l'enfermant dans ses bras.

- « Vous avez trahis mes parents ! LAISSE-MOI-Y ALLER ! »

Queudver le regarda avec surprise et recula face aux hurlements d'Harry.

- « Harry ! Calme-toi ! » hurla Voldemort. Harry était assez fort. « Queudver » grogna t-il « j'entendrai ce que tu as à me dire plus tard. Pour le moment, hors de ma vue ! »

- « Ou…Oui Mon Seigneur. » dit Queudver tremblant de peur et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Harry tomba dans ses bras si tôt que Queudver ne fut plus en vue.

- « Pourquoi ? » chuchota Harry, « Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas permit d'y aller ? Je te hais ! »

Voldemort pût ressentir une douleur tranchante dans la poitrine quand Harry finit sa phrase.

- « Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé tuer Queudver aujourd'hui. Mais je te promets que je te le laisserai plus tard, d'accord ? Il m'est utile actuellement. » dit Voldemort en s'excusant.

Harry tourna sa tête et le regarda.

- « Tu me le promet ? »

- Voldemort sourit. « Je te le promet.»

- « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais quand je t'ai dit que je te haïssais. » dit Harry en regardant le sol.

- « C'est bon. ». Voldemort soupira joyeusement quand diminua.

- « J'avais pensé qu'il n'y avais personne ici ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je n'avais jamais pensé que Queudver viendrait…Que penses-tu que nous devrions dire aux Mangemorts à propos de nous ? » Voldemort se tourna pour enfouir son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

Harry soupira.

- « Juste le nécessaire». Répondit Harry et se tourna pour un baiser.

- « Je pense que je vais devoir écouter Queudver maintenant. » chuchota Voldemort après le baiser. « Es-tu d'accord ? »

- « Oui » sourit Harry, « Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller dans la chambre et je vais faire un petit somme. On se voit plus tard ? »

Voldemort planta un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de sortir de la pièce et trouver Queudver.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Bien. » dit Voldemort

- « Lucius Malefoy est ici pour vous voir, Maitre. » gémit Queudver.

Voldemort grogna mentalement. _Qu'est ce que voulait Lucius maintenant ?_

- « _Doloris !_ » Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Queudver, « C'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompu tout à l'heure. »

Queudver se releva du sol lorsque le sol fut levé.

- « Mes excuses, Mon Seigneur » grinça t-il encore.

- « Tu es congédié ».

Voldemort ondula sa baguette. Alors que Queudver arriva à la porte, Voldemort le rappela.

- « Queudver ? »

- « Oui, Maitre ? »

- « _Obliviate !_ »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Changements de Plans

A très bientôt


	12. Changement de Plan

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

Et voilà la suite!! Bonne lecture à vous!!!

_Fourchelangue_

**_Pensées _**

**_Chapitre 12 : Changement de Plan_**

**__**

Harry marcha silencieusement le long d'un petit couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une statue.

- « _Ouvre-toi_ » siffla t-il au serpent.

La statue se décala en arrière, révélant un petit escalier qui descendait.

Harry descendit les escaliers, commandant à la statue de refermer le passage derrière lui. L'escalier débouchait sur un laboratoire de potions qui contenait des milliers d'anciens livres de potions. Il avait découvert cet endroit en parlant accidentellement à un petit serpent.

Il s'agenouilla devant un chaudron débordant dans un coin de la pièce. Les ingrédients se trouvaient tous éparpillé sur le sol et un livre était ouvert près du chaudron.

Harry tourna soigneusement la page du livre. Il jeta un œil aux instructions et rassembla les ingrédients que la potion exigeait.

Il laissa tomber les ingrédients soigneusement dans le chaudron et tourna la potion neuf fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Maintenant la potion devait mijoter un mois avant qu'il puisse rajouter son propre sang comme le disait le livre.

Il y a quelques semaines, il avait erré partout dans le Manoir tout e parlant avec un petit serpent qu'il avait trouvé dans le jardin. La statue s'était déplacée alors qu'il passait par là, révélant un escalier qui conduisait sous le Manoir. Harry avait été surpris quand la pièce qu'il avait trouvé été un laboratoire de potion. Dans le laboratoire, il avait trébuché sur un livre et il avait trouvé la Potion _Imperio_ qu'il réalisait maintenant.

La potion était au centre de son plan entier. Quand la potion serait finit, il la ferait boire à Voldemort et le commanderait, alors il ordonnerait aux Mangemorts (via Voldemort) de relâcher ses amis et malheureusement Dumbledore avec.

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il allait relâcher Dumbledore. Ce bâtard lui avait mentis et l'avait manipulé. Et cela avait coûté la vie à Sirius. Mais une part de lui se sentait coupable. Il était allé vers l'obscurité, il le savait. Il n'avait pas le choix depuis qu'il était le compagnon de Voldemort. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'avait pas voulu tuer Voldemort. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Harry s'était souvent demandé quel serait la réaction de Dumbledore s'il découvrait qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_.

- « **_Ouais, ouais, ouais_** » dit sa conscience Serpentard, « **_Rappelle moi encore pourquoi tu veux sauver Dumbledore ? _**».

Son côté Gryffondor roula des yeux.

- « **_C'est une façon de dire merci de m'accepter à Poudlard !_** »

Le Serpentard le railla.

- « **_N'importe quoi. Stupide Gryffondor. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Toujours si reconnaissant._** »

Harry grogna et il envoya ses voix au loin. Elles étaient toujours là … l'ennuyant toujours. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au chaudron. La potion agirait douze heures. C'est plus qu'assez. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le regretterait pas quand les effets de la potion pâliraient.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort pris un air maussade alors qu'il se rendait à la salle du trône. Son sens Veela devenait indigne. Il pouvait à peine … bon, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler devant Harry. C'était une sensation étrange. Quand il voyait Harry, il ne pouvait juste pas le quitter. Il voulait tenir Harry dans ces bras et ne jamais le laisser partir.

- « **_Argh_** » pensa Voldemort en se grattant la gorge inconfortablement, « **_toutes ces douces paroles…ses pensées… vont me tuer._** »

Il n'avait même réfléchis quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il lui livrerait Queudver. Soit Damné, quand j'ai promis au garçon n'importe quoi.

- « Je n'ai pas pensé du TOUT ! » marmonna Voldemort pour lui-même.

Autant il méprisait Queudver, autant il devait admettre que le rat lui était utile. Maintenant à cause de Harry, il devait donner son plus dévoué… dégoutant…et pathétique… serviteur.

_**Bien c'est ce que je dois sacrifier pour gouverner sur les Veela.**_

Il marcha dans la Salle du Trône et ricana en voyant Lucius agenouiller devant son Trône.

- « Malefoy » siffla t'il en s'installant sur son trône, « que veux-tu ? »

Lucius embrassa l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort. « Mon Seigneur, je voulais m'excuser pour les actions de mon fils. »

Voldemort grogna mentalement. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu ?

Voldemort souleva les sourcils.

- « Les actions de ton fils ? Peux-tu m'éclairer s'il te plait ? » Il joua le sourd. Peut-être fera t-il juste une allusion et partira.

Lucius paniqua plutôt.

- « Mon Seigneur, je me suis excusé par rapport à la dernière réunion avec mon fils. Je l'ai puni pour s'être lié d'amitié avec Potter. »

- « **_Bien._** » Voldemort maudit mentalement Lucius, « **_Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire maintenant. Je devrai le lui dire. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste fait une insinuation avant de repartir chez lui._** »

- « Lucius. » Il acquissa « Suis-moi. »

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry marcha de nouveau sur le couloir abandonné. Harry siffla à la statue fermé et se dirigea vers la pièce. Comme n'importe qui le savait, les Potions n'étaient pas le point fort d'Harry. C'était la troisième fois qu'il brassait la Potion d'_Imperio_. Les gens en bas dans les Cachots devenaient de plus en plus impatients et curieux chaque fois qu'il descendait les soigner. Surtout depuis que les Mangemorts les avaient déplacés dans des cellules personnelles. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait visité ses amis.

_Flash-back_

- « Harry, » se lamenta Ron « quand sortons-nous d'ici ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! » claqua Harry après avoir tenu la fiole aux lèvres de Ron. Ron pencha sa tête et avala.

- « Tu as quand même un plan ? »

- « Oui et j'essaie de mon mieux. »

- « Mais tu as dit ça il y a un mois ! Pourquoi obtiens-tu un traitement spécial de toute façon ? » grogna Ron.

- « Tu ne veux pas le savoir » Harry grimaça. Il réglait à peu près son excuse sur l'esclave sexuel. « Bien, je dois y aller. Hermione est dans la côté d'à côté. »

- « Ouais et dépêche toi de faire ce que tu fais ! »

_Fin du Flash-back_

Hermione n'était pas mieux que Ron. Elle était même encore plus curieuse.

_Flash-back_

- « Salut Harry. » Hermione releva la tête quand Harry entra dans la cellule. Ses mains étaient enchainées au mur.

Harry murmura des salutations et lui donna sa potion de guérison.

- « Harry, » Hermione chuchota après qu'il lui ai fait boire la potion. « Pourquoi Voldemort te garde t-il comme esclave ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? Ca signifie que tu peux te promener dans le Manoir.»

Harry déglutit. Peut-être que son excuse n'était pas parfaite comme il avait pensé qu'elle le serait. Il avait même trompé Dumbledore avec ça. Hermione était trop intelligente pour son bien.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Harry pensa à quelque chose rapidement. « Peut-être qu'il essaye de me faire venir de son côté, tu sais, me montrez qui est le patron. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir ma baguette de toute façon. » C'était la vérité.

- « Harry, tu peux t'échapper du Manoir facilement. Sans baguette. » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- « **_Merde !_** » pensa Harry.

- « Si je m'échappe, il vous tuerait avant même que vous puissiez dire _Avada Kedavra_. » Harry géra pour trouver une histoire décente. « Il sait que je ne voudrais pas que mes amis meurent. »

- « **_Mais il va vous tuer de toute façon._** » pensa Harry amèrement. « **_Malgré le fait que je sois son compagnon. Au final, c'est quand même moi qui dois former un plan et sauver tout le monde._** »

- « Je dois y aller. Je pense qu'il doit m'attendre. » Harry essaya de paraître dégouté.

- « Je suis désolé Harry que tu doives traverser tout cela. »

Hermione lui lança un regard pitoyable alors qu'il refermait la cellule.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Maintenant Harry évitait les discussions à chaque fois qu'il allait les guérir. C'était beaucoup risquer pour qu'il fasse l'idiot auprès d'eux. Surtout avec Hermione. Ron était le plus ennuyant. Il avait l'impression qu'il le blâmait de ne pas l'avoir secourut au lieu de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

Harry arriva à un tournant et se cacha subitement quand il vit Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy devant la porte de la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jalousie le submergea instantanément. Est-ce que Voldemort se jouait de lui ? Lucius Malefoy n'était pas mauvais à regarder. Il était diablement sexy, en fait. Il senti une douleur tranchante dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'imaginait SON Voldemort embrassant Lucius.

- « Juste quand je pensais tomber amoureux de lui. » pensa Harry péniblement, « Quel grand moment ! Si je l'avais su avant, cela n'aurait pas semblé si pénible. »

Il rampa vers la porte quand ils entrèrent. Si Voldemort le trompait, alors ils les prendraient sur le fait accompli.

La porte était légèrement ouverte, mais il ne pouvait rien voir sans attirer leur attention. Il s'assit alors près de la porte et attendait un gémissement pour entrer, ignorant cette douleur tranchante dans sa poitrine.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Voldemort s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée, alors que Lucius s'assayait soigneusement sur le divan, son corps tendu semblant près à recevoir un _Doloris_.

- « Lucius, » commença Voldemort « Tu te considère toi-même comme mon plus fidèle Mangemorts, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Ou … oui » bégaya Lucius, ignorant évidement si c'était la bonne réponse à la question.

- « Dis moi, puis-je te faire confiance ? » dit Voldemort en l'examinant.

- « Oui » répondit Lucius nerveusement. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait t-il cela ?

Voldemort s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Bien, tu dis probablement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas puni, ou plus exactement, pourquoi je n'ai pas punis ton fils pour s'être lié d'amitié avec Harry Potter ? »

Lucius acquiça et se relaxa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas le punir. Serait-il finalement aimable ?

- « Bien, avant je dois te raconter une histoire, tu dois savoir que mes parents sont toujours vivant. » Il regarda avec amusement la surprise se reflété dans le regard de Lucius.

- « Mon Seigneur, je croyais que vos parents étaient morts il y a trente ans. »

- « Non apparemment, ma Mère et mon Père sont des Veela » Voldemort fit apparaître du vin et deux verres. « Mon Père est le Roi, pour être exact. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si puissant. Un Veela Royal était presque indestructible.

- « Chaque Veela a un compagnon. » Voldemort se renversa sur son fauteuil et but une gorgée de vin. « Et le mien est juste Harry Potter. »

Lucius s'étouffa avec son vin. Il posa son verre sur la table doucement, alors qu'il toussa, cachant sa bouche derrière ses mains. Voldemort attendit patiemment alors que Lucius luttait pour retrouver son souffle.

- « Mon Seigneur » haleta Lucius dès qu'il pu parler, « c'est impossible. »

- « Non » dit Voldemort en secouant la tête, « la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu le tuer, il y a seize ans, était parce qu'il était mon compagnon. »

- « Il ne vous croira jamais Mon Seigneur » dit Lucius doucement, enregistrant l'information, « il ne ressent rien pour vous sauf de la haine. »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

- « En fait, il est en haut dans l'Aile Est, se reposant je crois. »

Lucius le dévisagea avec choc.

- « Il est dans le Manoir ? »

Le petit sourire satisfait de Voldemort s'agrandit.

Lucius tomba du divan. Qui aurait pu le deviner ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Mon Seigneur, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec les prisonniers ? » demanda Lucius

Voldemort prit un air maussade.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Harry Potter que je suis devenu gentil. Les prisonniers mourront de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, quelque soit ce que Potter dira. » grinça Voldemort, « Je les placerais tous dans la même cellule quand la pleine arrivera. Alors Lupin les tuera tous. Péniblement. »

Lucius hocha la tête. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une personne derrière la porte s'était enfouie en courant dans le couloir.

- « Tu es congédié Lucius » soupira Voldemort, « Ne parle jamais à quiconque de ceci, c'est compris ? »

- « Oui Mon Seigneur. » Lucius s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dans la pièce, Voldemort avala tout son verre de vin et se leva. Lucius était le seul Mangemort qu'il pouvait considérer comme une personne et non comme un serviteur. Il se fiait à Lucius et il espérait que Lucius valait sa confiance.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry plaça son oreille gauche contre le mur.

- « Lucius, » dit une voix qui était clairement celle de Voldemort « Tu te considère toi-même comme mon plus fidèle Mangemorts, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Ou … oui » bégaya Lucius.

- « Dis moi, puis-je te faire confiance ? » dit Voldemort

- « Oui »

- « Bien, tu dis probablement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas puni, ou plus exactement, pourquoi je n'ai pas punis ton fils pour s'être lié d'amitié avec Harry Potter ? »

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait. Voldemort ne l'avait pas trompé. C'était également un soulagement d'apprendre que Draco n'avait pas été punis.

- « Bien, avant je dois te raconter une histoire, tu dois savoir que mes parents sont toujours vivant. » dit Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Voldemort allait dire la vérité à Malefoy alors. Harry ne pouvais s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Voldemort ne l'avait même pas dit à ses vrais parents.

- « Mon Seigneur, je croyais que vos parents étaient morts il y a trente ans. »

- « Non apparemment, ma Mère et mon Père sont des Veela » Voldemort fit apparaître du vin et deux verres. « Mon Père est le Roi, pour être exact. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargir. Voldemort était un Prince ? Il se rapprocha plus près de la porte.

- « Chaque Veela a un compagnon. Et le mien est juste Harry Potter. »

Harry sourit à cela. La pensée qu'il était le compagnon de Voldemort amenait une sensation de chaleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Des toussotements et un bruit de verre frappant une table se fit entendre. Harry contrôla ses petits rires nerveux. Evidement Malefoy ne pouvait prendre ça bien.

- « Mon Seigneur, c'est impossible. » dit Lucius.

- « Non, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu le tuer, il y a seize ans, était parce qu'il était mon compagnon. »

- « Il ne vous croira jamais Mon Seigneur, il ne ressent rien pour vous sauf de la haine. »

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la vérité.

- « En fait, il est en haut dans l'Aile Est, se reposant je crois. »

C'était maintenant que Harry se demandait si Malefoy allait s'évanouir.

- « Il est dans le Manoir ? »

Apparemment non.

Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

- « Mon Seigneur, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec les prisonniers ? » La voix de Lucius se fit entendre.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement sur son chemin. Il se retourna et courut vers la porte, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Harry Potter que je suis devenu gentil. Les prisonniers mourront de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, quelque soit ce que Potter dira. » grinça Voldemort, « Je les placerais tous dans la même cellule quand la pleine arrivera. Alors Lupin les tuera tous. Péniblement. »

Harry soupira silencieusement et baissa la tête de déception. Pendant un moment, il avait presque pensé que Voldemort épargnerait ses amis.

Harry se retourna vers sa chambre aussitôt que Voldemort congédia Malefoy. Assis sur son lit, il enterra sa tête dans son oreiller.

Donc Voldemort allait utiliser Remus comme une machine à tuer. C'était très cruel de ça part.

**_Qu'avais-tu prévu ?_** Dit une petite voix dans sa tête.**_ C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout._**

- « Bien, au moins j'ai l'a potion. » marmonna Harry. Alors il se rappela de quelque chose.

- « La pleine lune est dans deux semaines ! » s'exclama t-il. La potion ne sera pas finit avant au moins un mois.

Il grogna et enterra sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller. Maintenant il devait trouver un nouveau plan. S'il n'aidait pas ses amis à temps, ils allaient être mangés vivants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre L'Avantage du compagnon

A très bientôt


	13. L’Avantage du compagnon

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi!! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

_Fourchelangue_

**_Pensées _**

**IMPORTANT : Je suis desolée pour ce retard, je suis partis en Irlande pendant un mois et je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer les chapitres suivants, mais pas de panique pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le prochain très rapidement!**

**_Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai rajouté le NC17 directement dans le chapitre, tiré de la Homepage de l'auteur (qui n'est donc plus dans le chapitre posté par l'auteur), car je pensais que cela pouvais intéresser certains d'entre vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je choisirais à la majorité. Je tiens à vous préciser que le NC17 se trouve entre deux « barres » donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire et cela n'entreverra pas votre compréhension de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'a pas été très facile à traduire. En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous tous !!_**

**_Chapitre 13 : L'Avantage du compagnon_**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une douleur au cou. Il remarqua que sa tête pendait au bord du lit. Harry grogna quand sa mémoire commença à lui revenir.

- « Rien ne peut aller normalement dans ma vie ? » grogna Harry, « Si je rencontre le Sort un jour, je le maudirais pour s'être acharné sur moi de cette manière ! »

Depuis que son grand projet avait été ruiné, il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement. Il pourrait supplier Voldemort pour avoir une nouvelle visite de Draco. Voldemort n'aimait pas Draco, malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils de son plus fidèle Mangemort. Il y avait quelque chose en lui de trop attrayant. Bien qu'il ait tout essayé pour que cela n'arrive pas, Voldemort avait appris sa relation amicale avec Draco en cinquième année. Harry avait dit de nombreuses fois à Voldemort qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin, mais celui-ci avait toujours examiné Draco comme si il avait envie de l'étrangler.

Harry marcha vers la douche et soupira de satisfaction quand l'eau chaude courut le long de ses muscles endoloris.

Oui, Draco avait toujours été la tête penseuse dans leur relation. C'était toujours lui qui proposait des idées. Harry devait admettre, que pendant qu'ils s'amusaient lors de leurs petits coups, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avec les autres. Mais, il ne pouvait pas comparer avec ce qu'il avait maintenant. Avec Tom, il était plongé dans l'amour. C'était comme un conte de fée. Draco semblait heureux pour Harry.

Il éteint l'eau et sortit de la douche pour se vêtir d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge.

Harry retourna dans la chambre à coucher de Voldemort. Il erra et sourit lorsqu'il vit Voldemort dans le lit, toujours endormi. Il s'approcha de Voldemort doucement, alors qu'une étincelle espiègle apparût dans ses yeux. Il monta sur le lit et tira la couverture du corps de Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry sourit et pris la baguette de Voldemort. Avec un léger mouvement du poigné, la transpiration de Voldemort disparut et il haleta. Il sourit d'un air satisfait face à l'érection matinale de Voldemort et encercla de sa langue la tête de l'érection. Voldemort se tortilla et marmonna dans son sommeil.

Harry courut sa langue le long de sa verge, retraçant la veine épaisse avant de relâcher sa gorge. Il avala le sexe complètement, jusqu'à la racine. Voldemort gémi, les yeux toujours clos. Harry sourit autour de la verge de Voldemort. Il releva sa tête, suçant de haut en bas et encercla de nouveaux, de sa langue, la tête de l'érection.

Voldemort grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Harry le regarda et enfonça le sexe de haut en bas dans sa bouche.

- « Harry… » gémit Voldemort et il attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs soyeux « Oh… »

Harry sourit autour du sexe de Voldemort et suça plus durement, mordant légèrement de ses dents la peau sensible.

- « Oh mon Dieu…Harry » La poigne de Voldemort se resserra sur les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry caressa les testicules de Voldemort et bourdonna. Voldemort bougea ses hanches et cria « Harry » avant de venir violement. Celui-ci avala avidement chaque goutte.

Harry relâcha le sexe mou de Voldemort quand celui-ci se fut vidé complètement et remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément, partageant avec Voldemort sa saveur.

* * *

- « Bonjour » sourit Voldemort

- « Bonjour » dit Harry, souriant en retour.

- « Tu devrais me réveiller comme ça plus souvent. » marmonna Voldemort alors que Harry était près de lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu as aimé, n'est ce pas ? » taquina Harry, le regardant, « Draco peut-il venir me voir aujourd'hui ? »

Voldemort pris un air maussade.

- « Pourquoi ? »

Harry roula des yeux.

- « Je m'ennuie Tom, j'ai besoin de compagnie…et tu ne peux pas rester 24H/24 avec moi. » Harry examina Voldemort soigneusement, « tu ne l'aimes pas parce que je lui ait donné quelques occupations. »

Voldemort dévisagea la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, qui brillaient, et il ne pouvait résister de la capturer de nouveau.

- « S'il te plait. » mendia Harry aussitôt que ses lèvres furent relâchées, « je ne vais pas te tromper, si c'est ce que tu penses. ».

Voldemort réduisit ses yeux et dévisagea Harry.

- « Allez, ne sois pas jaloux. »

- « Je ne suis pas jaloux. » dit Voldemort

- « Si tu l'es ! »

- « Non. »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Ah ah !» rit Harry « Tu vois ? »

-« Imbécile. » marmonna Voldemort dans un souffle.

Le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux.

- « Bien, si tu n'es pas jaloux, alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami. »

Voldemort hésita.

- « Et bien je suppose… »

- « Merci ! » s'écria Harry et embrassa Voldemort avant de se lever.

- « Je crois que je garderais un œil sur lui. » marmonna Voldemort alors que Harry referma la porte derrière lui.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry sourit alors qu'il s'emparait de la poudre de cheminée et qu'il la jetait à l'intérieur de l'antre. Il passa sa tête dans le feu et cria « Manoir Malefoy ». Lentement la chambre de Draco apparu.

- « Drak ! » cria t-il, regardant dans la pièce.

- « Quoi ? ». La tête de Draco sortit de la salle de bain, « Oh, salut Harry ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

- « Est-ce que tu peux venir aujourd'hui ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. » dit Harry sérieusement.

-« Oui, bien sûr. Je termine juste avec mes cheveux. J'arrive dans 15 minutes. » La tête de Draco redisparut dans la salle de bain.

« D'accord. Je te vois tout à l'heure. » Harry retira sa tête de la cheminée et commanda un petit déjeuné en attendant Draco.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le feu de la cheminée devint vert et Draco atterrit gracieusement dans la chambre d'Harry.

- « Ah te voilà ! » Harry roula des yeux « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que arrivais dans 15 minutes ? »

- « J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec mes cheveux. » Draco prit un de ces cheveux blonds et l'examina « ça prend du temps pour qu'ils soient sexy à mort, tu sais ? »

- « Ne te flatte pas. » Harry se leva « Et à propos du truc de Veela, ton père est au courant. Tout aussi choqué. Il t'a vraiment puni pour être mon ami ? »

Draco s'affaissa au bas du lit d'Harry.

- « Non. Il était juste choqué. Il m'a fait un énorme discours au sujet de me socialiser avec les gens douteux. Mon père ne m'a jamais punis.»

- « Gâté le gamin ! » dit Harry

- « Oui, c'est moi » Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. « Alors quel est le problème ? »

Harry soupira.

- « Tu es au courant pour les prisonniers de Poudlard ? » Draco hocha la tête. « Bien. J'avais fabriqué la potion _Império_ pour les libérer. » Draco roula des yeux en entendant ça « Je sais, je suis une catastrophe en Potion, mais ne dis rien De toute façon, elle ne sera terminé que dans un mois, mais j'ai entendu par hasard une conversation où Tom disait à ton père qu'il comptait les tuer durant la pleine lune, en utilisant Lupin, et la pleine lune est dans deux semaines !»

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

- « Tu peux faire la Potion Tue-loup et la donner à Lupin, tu sais. » dit-il calmement.

Harry grogna.

- « Oh, s'il te plait ! Nous savons tous les deux que seul Snape a la recette et je doute qu'elle se trouve dans un des livres que j'ai à ma disposition, puisque c'est une invention récente. Comment devrais-je faire pour obtenir la recette ? Je ne peux pas toquer à sa porte et lui dire : puis-je avoir de la Potion Tue-loup parce que je veux essayer d'empêcher Remus de manger tout le monde le soir de la pleine lune. Et en plus c'est un Mangemort qui fait partis du Cercle Intérieur ! »

Draco soupira.

- « Je suppose que non alors. » Il regarda Harry. « Ils ont une bibliothèque sympa ici. Parce que nous allons probablement passer notre journée là-bas. »

Harry grogna.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Ok » Draco marcha vers la table et posa une pile de bouquin « regardons dans ceux là. »

- « Pourquoi les Sorciers ne sont pas assez intelligents pour crée un index ? » grogna Harry alors qu'il tourna la page du livre qu'il parcourait

Draco le regarda confus

- « Un index ? »

- « Tu sais, une page qui te dis exactement quelle potion ou quel sort se trouve dans ce livre et à quel page » dit Harry « Comment pouvez-vous-même envisager de chercher dans un livre sans un index ? »

Draco le dévisagea

- « Tu as regardé toutes les pages du livres pour trouver ce que tu cherches. » rigola t-il « Tu ne savais qu'il existait un sort pour chercher ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? Je me suis coupé deux fois à cause de ces stupides bouquins ! »

- « Oh, pauvre bébé ! » Draco roula des yeux « J'ai pensé que tu étais assez intelligent pour le savoir »

- « Apparemment non » marmonna Harry

- « Bon » dit Draco « quel sort de sort cherchons-nous ? »

- « Euh…contrôle de l'esprit ? »

- « Pourquoi pas l'_Imperio_ ? » demanda Draco

- « Non, je suis sûr qu'il peut se libérer de l'_Imperio_. »

_- _« Soit Damné ! » marmonna Draco. Il tapa sa baguette sur le livre devant lui « Contrôle de l'esprit. »

Une lumière bleue émana du livre avant qu'il ne s'ouvre lui-même à une page bien précise.

« Ok, s'il luit en bleu, ça signifie qu'il contient plus d'un sort ou d'une potion. Quand tu as fini ta lecture, tu tapes une nouvelle fois sur le livre avec ta baguette pour aller à la page suivante. Si il émet une couleur verte, cela signifie qu'il n'en contient qu'un. Si tu vois une couleur rouge, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a ni sort ni potion que tu cherches dedans. Tu as compris ?

Harry acquiesça et se replongea dans son livre.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Quatre heures plus tard, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de sort ni aucune potion.

- « Soit Damné ! » maudit Harry en lançant le livre par terre. Il était vraiment frustré.

- « Harry ! » Draco se renfrogna et reprit le livre soigneusement, « Tu devrais apprendre à respecter les livres ! »

- « Et toi tu parles comme Hermione. » Harry roula des yeux et tapa le livre devant lui « Contrôle de l'esprit. »

Une lumière verte émana du vert et s'ouvra. Harry se pencha en avant.

_**Formation du lien affectif**_

**_Le lien entre le Veela et son compagnon commencera à se former après la première rencontre sexuele. Le sperme de Veela peut féconder n'importe quoi, mais les grossesses naturelles sont extrêmement rares. En fait, une grossesse naturelle n'arrive seulement qu'une fois dans la vie d'un Veela. D'habite le Veela utilise un sort, lors de l'orgasme, pour féconder son compagnon. Le Veela ne peut féconder son compagnon et uniquement lui. Un Veela ne peut avoir qu'un seul enfant dans toute sa vie, mais peut changer d'autres Sorciers en Veela par une rencontre sexuelle. Après la formation du lien affectif, le compagnon aura un contrôle total sur son Veela pendant 12 heures, en raison du lien affectif qu'ils ont formé. Le Veela accordera à son compagnon n'importe lequel de ces souhaits pendant 12 heures. Le Veela entendra tous ce que son compagnon lui dira, mais il n'aura aucun contrôle de ses actions._**

- « J'ai trouvé ! » cria Harry et Draco se précipita près de lui.

- « Harry… » dit Draco en lisant le paragraphe « Tu es sûr ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux une fois que les 12 heures seront passées. »

- « Tout ce que je dois faire est de faire le lien avec lui, non ? » dit Harry « Et je suis prêt pour ça. Il sera furieux pendant un moment. Mais il ne peut pas rester fou pour toujours. Je suis son compagnon après tout. C'est le seul moyen. »

- « Mais si il te blesse ? » dit Draco en se tournant vers Harry.

- « Alors tu lui donneras un coup de pied dans les fesses, » plaisanta Harry « Il ne me blessera pas. Le Veela en lui ne le permettra pas. » dit-il avec confiance.

Draco ressentit un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette idée.

- « Harry, tu seras le bienvenu au Manoir si cela tourne mal, d'accord ? » Draco étreint son ami « et je frapperais la merde en dehors de Tu-Sais-Qui s'il te blesse ! »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre La Formation du lien affectif et le Secours

A très bientôt


	14. La Formation du lien affectif et le Seco

**Titre:** Seduction of Darkness

**Auteur:** Poisoned Ink898

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Poisoned Ink898 sauf la traduction

**Avertissement : Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, cliquez sur précédent!**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en plus elles m'encouragent à traduire plus vite.

**_Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai rajouté le NC17 directement dans le chapitre, tiré de la Homepage de l'auteur (qui n'est donc plus dans le chapitre posté par l'auteur), car je pensais que cela pouvais intéresser certains d'entre vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je choisirais à la majorité. Je tiens à vous préciser que le NC17 se trouve entre deux « barres » donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire et cela n'entreverra pas votre compréhension de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'a pas été très facile à traduire. En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous tous !!_**

**_JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!! _**

**_Et rappellez vous pour la fin, je n'y suis absolument pour rien!! Je ne suis que la traductrice!!_**

**_Chapitre 14 : La Formation du lien affectif et le Secours _**

- « Harry… »

- «Ron ! » claqua Harry « J'y travaille. »

- « Je suis coincé ici depuis un abominable mois ! Et être enchainé dans une cellule et être torturé tous les jours n'a rien d'amusant ! »

- « N'oublie pas que je vais sauver ton cul ! Ne peux-tu au moins être patient ? «

- « Sauver mon cul ? » grogna Ron « Si tu avais essayé, nous serions sortis d'ici depuis un long moment déjà ! Je parie que tu as rejoint Voldemort juste parce qu'il à enfoncé sa queue dans ton cul ! »

Harry grogna et jeta sa potion contre le mur. Si seulement, il pouvait enfoncer sa queue dans son cul pensa Harry avec colère.

- « Pense ce que tu veux Ron. » Il le regarda férocement « Je suis fatigué de t'entendre te plaindre que je ne vais pas assez vite ! »

Il sorti des cachots aussi que ses jambes le lui permirent sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui au cours de sa course.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Plus qu'une semaine avant la pleine lune. » murmura Harry dans un souffle « Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen pour convaincre Voldemort de me prendre. »

Il s'affala sur le divan, regardant les flammes alors qu'il se remémorait la dernière fois où il avait essayé de séduire Tom.

_Flash-back_

* * *

_- « Tom » grogna Harry alors que Voldemort déposait de multiples baisers sur son estomac. « S'il te plait … »_

_Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait, alors qu'il abaissait le pantalon d'Harry et planait au-dessus du sexe d'Harry._

_- « S'il te plait quoi ? » ronronna t-il_

_- « S'il te plait, touche moi. » suffoqua Harry, sentant son sexe durcir sous le souffle chaud qui le caressait._

_Voldemort sourit et remonta pour enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du nombril d'Harry._

_Harry gémit et enterra ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Voldemort._

_- « S'il te plait » Il attira la tête de Voldemort au-dessus de son sexe._

_- « Je te touche Harry. » haleta Voldemort._

_- « S'il te plait. Je veux que tu me touches. » gémit Harry._

_- « Vos désirs sont des ordres. » ronronna Voldemort et il engloutit le sexe d'Harry jusqu'à la racine._

_Harry laissa sortir un doux cri et resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Voldemort alors que celui ci relevait sa tête._

_- « Tom…Merde. » suffoqua Harry alors que Voldemort encerclait sa langue autour de la tête de son sexe. « Je vais venir... » _

_Harry cria le nom de Voldemort alors qu'il venait violement dans la bouche de Voldemort. Voldemort avala tout et relâcha doucement le sexe d'Harry._

_Harry attira Voldemort dans un profond baiser, goûtant lui-même son propre goût._

_- « Tom, » suffoqua t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient « Je te veux en moi. »_

_Voldemort fronça les sourcils._

_- « Es-tu sûr ? »_

_- « Oui ! S'il te plait Tom, s'il te plait … »_

_Voldemort soupira._

_- « Harry, il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir, » commença t-il « Je suis un Veela. »_

_Harry dévisagea Voldemort un moment, puis sourit._

_- « Je le sais déjà. »_

_Voldemort le regarda, surpris._

_- « Tu le sais ? Depuis quand ? »_

_Harry parcourut de ses mains le dos de Voldemort._

_« La première semaine, en fait. Je l'ai deviné. »_

_Voldemort prit un air maussade._

_- « Tu réalisse que si nous faisons l'amour, nous établirons LE lien, n'est ce pas ? »_

_- « Oui, je le sais. » dit doucement Harry « S'il te plait Tom. » Il arqua ses haches, son sexe de nouveau dur._

* * *

_Voldemort grogna._

_- « Harry, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour cela. »_

_- « Je suis prêt, Tom. » gémit Harry._

_- « Harry, » Voldemort posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, l'emprisonnant avec succès. « Tu n'as pas à le faire, parce que j'ai besoin de faire le lien. Je peux attendre. »_

_- « Mais… » commença Harry_

_- « Non, Harry. Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. » dit Voldemort et il déposa Harry à côté de lui et en l'entourant dans ses bras. « Maintenant, dors. »_

_Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Harry soupira encore. Plus qu'une seule semaine avant la pleine lune. Il avait pensé que cela lui serait plus facile de se faire prendre par Voldemort que de préparer un tas de potions inutiles.

Il ne devait pas faire l'amour avec Voldemort parce qu'il devait réussir le sauvetage. Cela devait arriver parce qu'il le voulait. Il était prêt.

Harry était effrayé à mort parce qu'il allait tomber pour son pire ennemi si rapidement et si rapidement. Hein ???,

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Dure journée ? » demanda Harry alors que Voldemort s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement.

- « Tu n'as pas idée. » soupira Voldemort « Pourquoi mes Mangemorts sont si incompétents ? »

Harry roula des yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Voldemort.

- « Une autre attaque ratée ? »

Voldemort grimaça.

- « Tu sais, si tu veux gouverner le monde, tu devrais probablement essayer de briser les trois écoles et le ministère. Alors le reste de la population te suivra. »

Voldemort lui lança un coup d'œil.

- « Et bien, tu n'es pas totalement inutile. »

Harry rigola.

- « En fait » dit Voldemort « je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas venir avec moi à la séance prévue demain soir. »

- « Es-tu sûr que les gens ne vont pas te reconnaître ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

- « Personne ne sais que j'étais Tom Riddle avant de devenir Voldemort. De plus, j'ai toujours mon capuchon lors des réunions avec les Mangemorts. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

- « Bien sûr » dit Harry « Où allons-nous ? »

- « Dans un restaurant français. » murmura Voldemort en lui caressant les cheveux.

- « C'est un endroit sorcier ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Ai-je besoin d'un déguisement ? » demanda Harry

- « Hum.. » Voldemort le regarda « Oui je suppose. Personne ne doit savoir, que tu t'es échappé de ma prison, n'est ce pas ? Je vais préparer une potion.»

- « Bonne idée » répondit Harry et se rapprochant pour mieux savourer la caresse.

_Ce sera parfait pour qu'il me baise après aussi_. Pensa Harry

**°°°§§§°°°**

- « Es-tu prêt ? » demanda Voldemort à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- « Juste un moment » cria Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Il s'était habillé d'un pantalon moulant en cuir, des bottes noires montant jusqu'à ses genoux, une chemise de soie noire et une cape colorée d'un vert profond. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Oui, il était à dévorer.

- « Je suis prêt. » Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre. Voldemort se tenait hors de la pièce et l'attendait.

Voldemort portait un pantalon noir et une chemise verte avec une cape noire. Il suffoqua et élargit ses yeux quand Harry arriva.

- « Tu es merveilleux Harry. » dit-il doucement.

- « Comme vous l'êtes. » dit Harry et tendit une main vers Voldemort « Alors, où est la potion ? »

Voldemort dissipa son brouillard et chercha dans sa cape.

- « Elle agira jusqu'à ce que tu prennes l'antidote. » dit-il en tendant la potion à Harry

- « Excellent » Harry but la potion d'une traite. Elle avait le goût de la limonade.

Il revient dans sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir de nouveau. Il avait maintenant les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, avec des pommettes hautes. Pas mauvais.

- « Pas mauvais. » murmura Harry

Voldemort sourit et tendit son bras.

- « On y va ? »

Harry rayonna et serra le Seigneur des Ténèbres étroitement.

Tout les deux disparurent dans un pop.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce privée du restaurant. La pièce était colorée de noir et d'argent et au centre se trouvait une table avec deux chaises, une nappe la recouvrait sur laquelle étaient déposés des roses, du sel et du poivre.

Le serveur attendait à côté de la table tirée, légèrement incliné alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Harry prit le menu.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la page. Beaucoup de menus étaient en français. les seules choses qui étaient écrites en anglais, Harry n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler.

- « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te plait ? » demanda Voldemort.

- « Euh… » Harry tendit le menu à Voldemort. « Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas quelque chose pour moi ? Ce que tu veux. »

Voldemort souleva un sourcil.

- « Es-tu sûr ? »

- « Oui, n'importe quoi » sourit Harry.

Voldemort se tourna vers le serveur et ordonna son diner dans un français courant.

Après que le serveur soit partit, Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

- « Donc, » dit Voldemort « passes-tu un moment agréable ? »

- « C'est un restaurant très luxueux. » dit Harry « Si tu es un Veela, alors comment peux-tu être dans la lignée de Serpentard tout en étant Veela ? »

Voldemort secoua la tête.

- « Non, j'ai été adopté par la famille Riddle, je crois. » dit-il

- « Adopté ? Tes parents ne te voulaient pas ? »

Voldemort sourit.

- « Vois-tu, mon Père, le vrai, était le Roi des Veela, et la Reine n'était pas sa compagne. Tout le monde croyait que le compagnon du Roi était mort avant que le Roi ne reçoive son héritage. Mais un jour, il trouva sa compagne au palais, et s'accoupla avec elle… me créant. Mais le peuple Veela aurait suspecté si un jeune Veela apparut de nulle part… si mon Père n'avait pas choisit de m'envoyer chez les Riddle. »

Harry fut silencieux quelques instants.

- « Tu es le Prince des Veela ? » demanda Harry « Je n'ai jamais su cela. Et à propos de la Reine ? N'avait-elle un compagnon, elle aussi ? »

- « Je crois que son compagnon est mort avant qu'elle ne reçoive son héritage. » dit Voldemort « Mais la Reine fut d'accord avec cela lorsqu'elle découvrit l'affaire de son mari. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête lorsque le serveur arriva avec la nourriture.

- « Je pensais qu'un Veela ne pouvait se marier qu'avec son compagnon. » dit Harry

- « Si le compagnon d'un Veela est mort, il peut épouser quelqu'un d'autre. » expliqua Voldemort.

- « Comment pouvez vous savoir si votre compagnon est mort ? »

- « Un Veela trouve d'habitude son compagnon à l'âge de 40 ans. » dit Voldemort « Ils supposent que si tu n'as pas un compagnon lorsque tu atteins tes 40 ans, alors ton compagnon est probablement mort. »

- « Oh. » dit Harry en prenant un morceau de beauf « Pourquoi ne t-ont ils pas dit plus tôt que tu étais un Prince ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » dit Voldemort « Peut-être qu'ils essayaient de gagner du temps. C'est ma supposition. Ils ne voulaient pas obtenir ceci tout de suite. Je pense que mon Père n'est plus capable de gouverner, en raison de vieil âge. Tout les Rois prennent leurs retraites quand ils ont environ deux cents ans. »

- « Les Veela peuvent vivre si longtemps ?» dit Harry surprit.

- « Oh non, ils peuvent vivre plus longtemps. C'est juste une tradition. »

- « Que se passe t-il si le compagnon meurt avant le Veela. Je suis sûr que les Sorciers ne vivent pas deux cents ans. »

- « Une fois que le sorcier s'est accouplé au Veela, le lien va maintenir le compagnon en vie. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont immortels. Tu peux toujours les tuer, comme des personnes normales. »

Harry baissa sa tête vers sa viande. Il la dévisagea un moment.

- « Tom, pouvons danser ? »

Voldemort le regarda surpris.

- « Danser ? Mais il n'y a pas de musique… »

- « Alors mets-en. » Harry se leva et s'empara de la main de Voldemort. « Viens. »

Voldemort sourit et ondula sa baguette et une musique douce commença à se jouer.

Il laissa Harry le trainer vers le centre de la pièce et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry alors qu'ils se balançaient au son de la musique.

Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent bientôt un combat de dominance avec leurs langues.

Harry étreint Voldemort comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage et arracha sa bouche de celle de Voldemort doucement.

- «Manoir Riddle. » suffoqua t-il

- « Oui. » acquiesça Voldemort et ils apparurent dans sa chambre.

* * *

Dès qu'ils atterrirent, Harry commença à déboutonner les robes de Voldemort, le poussant sur l'énorme lit. Il enfourcha la taille de Voldemort et tira sa chemise de son pantalon.

Voldemort se reprit et passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, la jetant sur le plancher. Harry suça doucement son cou alors que Voldemort s'affairait sur ses vêtements.

Voldemort gémit quand Harry se déplaça vers ses mamelons, les suçant, les mordillant pour finalement les mordre, les rendant durs et presque trop sensibles au toucher.

Il passa finalement la chemise par dessus la tête d'Harry, et ramena Harry à lui pour un autre baiser.

Harry continua d'arpenter le ventre de Voldemort, trempant sa langue dans son nombril, faisant suffoquer Voldemort. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux écarlates de Voldemort, assombris par le désir, et plongea sa tête vers le bas, utilisant sa bouche pour défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon. Voldemort gémit à cette vue érotique, et enterra sa main dans les cheveux doux et noirs d'Harry.

Harry y parvint et rejeta son propre pantalon en cuir noir en le lançant négligemment sur le sol. Il baissa le sous-vêtement de Voldemort et posa sa main à la base de son sexe. Voldemort gémi lorsqu'Harry lécha consciencieusement son gland, récoltant son sperme.

- « Harry…Oui… » haleta Voldemort « Oh… »

Voldemort gémit et grogna lorsqu'Harry avala son sexe et le suça durement. Il lui attrapa les bourses et les roula dans ses mains. Harry montait et descendait sur son sexe, grattant ses dents légèrement sur la surface du sexe, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Voldemort cria et bougea ses hanches.

- « Oh mon Dieu » croassa t-il « Plus, s'il te plait. »

Harry enleva le sexe de sa bouche et attira Voldemort pour un baiser.

- « Harry… » suffoqua Voldemort « S'il te plait…encore. »

Harry roula sur le côté et se débrouilla pour tirer Voldemort sur lui.

- « Prend moi » ronronna t-il, se pencha pour caresser le sexe de Voldemort.

- « Harry » grogna Voldemort « Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça… »

- « Je le suis. » dit doucement Harry « S'il te plait… »

Voldemort gémit de nouveau alors qu'Harry le caressait plus durement.

- « Harry… tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui » dit Harry impatient, en commençant à ramener ses hanches contre celle de l'homme plus âgé, « S'il te plait Tom…je veux te sentir en moi. »

Voldemort grogna.

- « Si je commence maintenant, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter… »

Harry sourit simplement.

- « Bien. » ronronna t il et il attira Voldemort dans un baiser enflammé.

Voldemort grogna et appela sans baguette une fiole de lubrifiant. Harry entoura de ses jambes la taille de Voldemort, le regardant alors qu'il étalait le lubrifiant entre ses fesses.

Voldemort fit des mouvements circulaires avec son doigt huilé au niveau de l'anus d'Harry avant de s'enfoncer dedans légèrement. Harry siffla à la douleur pulsant entre ses fesses et resserra sa prise.

- « Détend toi Harry. » murmura Voldemort en remontant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry se concentra sur le baiser et relâcha lentement ses muscles.

Voldemort enfonça un deuxième doigt et les bougea à l'intérieur d'Harry. Harry cria de plaisir quand un mouvement en lui déclencha une slave de plaisir dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

- « Ca, » dit Voldemort en ajoutant un troisième doigt et en commençant à entrer et sortir ses doigts du corps d'Harry, « c'est ta prostate. ». Il incurva un doigt et frappa l'endroit en question, faisant gémir Harry puis se recula.

- « C'est suffisant, Tom. » haleta Harry « Je suis prêt. Je veux ton sexe à l'intérieur de moi. »

Voldemort grogna et plaça son sexe devant l'entrée. « Prêt ?» demanda t-il, cherchant les yeux d'Harry.

- « Tom ! » grogna Harry, se rapprochant un petit peu « Viens ! Je t'en prie ! »

- « Oui… » grogna Voldemort et rentra lentement en Harry. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut rentré entièrement.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il à Harry.

- « Oui ! Bouge maintenant s'il te plait. »

- « Mon Dieu, tu es si étroit, si chaud. » gémit Voldemort. Il se retira lentement pour revenir soigneusement dans cette chaleur. Encore et encore.

- « Oh…Tom…Oui…Je veux que tu me baises durement…s'il te plait… » plaida Harry les yeux à moitié fermés.

- « Bien ssssûr » Voldemort se perdit plus loin et commença un rythme plus soutenu. Bientôt le lit fut secoué par la force de ses poussés.

- « Oui…Bon…c'est… oh…oui…Oui…OUI ! Tom ! » cria Harry alors qu'il se répandait sur son ventre.

Voldemort se raidit alors que la chair se resserrait tout autour de lui. Il vint quelques instants plus tard, criant le nom de son amant.

Voldemort s'effondra sur Harry, retirant son sexe mou hors de lui.

* * *

Il entoura ses bras autour de son amant et s'endormit.

Harry avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Dois-je aller les secourir ? se questionna t-il maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête…aller lève toi…lève toi… il n'y a rien de grave à fermer les yeux juste un petit moment ?

**°°°§§§°°°**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent doucement. En regardant, il constata qu'il était déjà le matin.

- « Merde ! » se maudit t-il « Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis endormis ? »

- « Um… » gémit Voldemort et il attira Harry plus prêt de lui.

- « Peut-être que les douze heures ne sont pas passées… » marmonna Harry. Il regarda Voldemort.

- « Lève-toi ! » ordonna t-il. Les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

- « Maintenant au travail » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- « Quoi ? Harry » Voldemort ronronna le nom de son amant.

- « Tom » Harry se lamenta et se blottit plus près de Voldemort. « Puis-je te demander un service ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'adoucirent et il sourit.

- « Tout ce que tu veux, amour. » Il resserra ses bras autour d'Harry.

- « Mes amis sont dans les Cachots. » commença Harry « et je n'aime pas ça. Je les veux dehors.» Harry fit semblant de renifler de chagrin.

- « Bien sûr mon amour » répondit Voldemort sans hésitation. « Ce sera fait tout de suite. »

- « Je veux que tu le fasses. » dit Harry, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à Voldemort.

- « Comme tu le souhaites. » répondit Voldemort avec obéissance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient habillés et se dirigeaient vers les Cachots.

- « Relâche les prisonniers de l'attaque de Poudlard. » ordonna Voldemort au Mangemort qui gardait les cellules.

- « Mon Seigneur ? » questionna le Mangemort

- « NE ME QUESTIONNE PAS ! » beugla Voldemort, faisant reculer le Mangemort, « Fais le juste. »

Le Mangemort s'approcha des cellules et ouvrit chacune d'elle, déchainant les prisonniers au passage.

- « Escorte les vers la sortie. » ordonna Voldemort.

- « Quoi ? » demanda le Mangemort

- « Qu'ai-je dit à propos de me questionner ? » grogna Voldemort

- « Mes excuses Mon Seigneur. » Le Mangemort baissa les yeux et mena avec obéissance les prisonniers hors des Cachots.

- « Harry ? » demanda Hermione sous le choc alors qu'elle sortait « Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

- « Non. » Voldemort coupa Harry avant qu'il puisse répondre, « Il reste. »

- « Ca ira, Mione. » sourit Harry.

- « Accélérez vous tous. » aboya le Mangemort en les poussant vers la porte.

La seconde suivant la sortie des prisonniers, Voldemort retrouva ses esprits. Il se retourna et s'empara des robes d'Harry.

- « POTTER ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa soulever et être balancer contre le mur le plus proche.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre La Punition

A très bientôt


End file.
